The Blue Swordsman: Vol 3
by LightningDemonGFYS
Summary: Dewey Duck is now in the fight for his life to save the world from utter destruction. He only has to kill five more people to officially save the world. Can he do it, or will he die trying. (Please read vol 1 and 2 before reading this). (Some characters are going to die in this, just a warning).
1. All Out War

Chapter 1

My name is Dewey Duck, and I killed my best friend. Because of me and my actions, I killed Baron. All because I couldn't wait to rebuild the world back to what it used to be. Baron wasn't just my best friend, he was Destiny's husband, and she's more pissed than any of us. On top of all of that, there is now a demon army terrorizing the people that are still alive on this planet. The only group that's fighting back right now is Louie's old group, Dusk's Dawn. Our group decided to take this two the source. We're going to Hell, and we're gonna stop this. Huey told me all the things he saw in his vision. There is no possible way we're getting out of here without somebody dying. I just wish that it didn't really have to come to that, but I don't think we have a choice. If someone dies, it's gonna be my fault. There are four portals that are in front of us, each leading to one of the Deadly Sins. I'm choosing the middle right portal, and I'm going with Destiny. Huey and April are going into the middle left portal with Henry. Considering that the world is overrun by demons, I think this is the best solution. Louie, Dagger, Dante, and Iris are going on the far right. This leaves Webby, Jax, Aster, Harper, and Cobra on the far left. I hope everyone makes it out alive, I'm counting on them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Dusk's Dawn HQ (Demon Day 1)**

Everyone was preparing for war as the world started cracking. Everyone was equipping themselves with guns to fight off the incoming demons. The woman Louie left in charge is leading the fight. She ended up getting alliances with the other groups that they had conflicts with and turned their army of 253 people into an army of over 25,000 people. As the woman Louie left in charge was putting on warrior face paint, her second in command came into the leader's quarters.

"Jasmine, it's time to give your speech." The second in command said as Jasmine stop putting on the face paint.

"Yes Charles, tell the people that the Yellow Jacket is coming out soon." Jasmine said as Charles agreed.

"Yes ma'am, right away!" Charles said as Jasmine stopped him.

"Charles, I'm telling you before anyone else." Jasmine said as Charles listened. "Not everyone is gonna make it out of this, and that includes myself." Charles then started to nod his head in agreement.

"I don't care if I die, I only care about saving the people that don't want to die." Charles said as Jasmine felt motivated. She started to walk outside of the leader's quarters. She was getting ready to speak in front of the tens of thousands of people there to send their aid.

"This will be the fight that tells us what we are as humans." Jasmine said as everyone yelled with pride. "Once those monsters come through those doors, we will not hold back. We will give it everything we got to kill those bastards. We are going to destroy them and save our planet. We will wipe them off of the face of the earth. Now this is the moment that you tell yourself who you are. Are you a coward, or are you a soldier!?" Everyone started to chant Yellow Jacket's name as they heard the rumbling of hundreds of thousands of demons coming towards them. "May god be with us, and may he be with you too, Louie Duck." Jasmine said to herself as everyone started to fire their guns.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hell (Demon Day 1)**

 **Dewey's Group**

Dewey and Destiny were searching for Sloth as they looked around the area. Dewey thought that Hell would look a little different, like fire shooting out everywhere. But it was honestly just a dead forest. The trees were black as if there was a fire that happened in that forest.

"What's wrong, you look disappointed?" Destiny asked as Dewey looked around.

"Well yeah, I'm pretty sure we missed all the fire!" Dewey said as Destiny pointed to a volcano to the far left of them.

"It's probably in that volcano, I feel bad for the poor saps that portaled towards that thing." Destiny said as Dewey started to hear a noise. He then started to notice a little girl crying. Dewey ran to the girl and started talking.

"Hey, what's wrong?!" Dewey said with an aggressive voice as the little was hugging Dewey's leg. Dewey didn't know what to do. He wasn't very good with children. Destiny then started to help Dewey by kneeling down next to the girl.

"Hey, everything is gonna be okay." Destiny said with a calming voice. Destiny then started to ask questions. "What's your name?" Destiny asked as the little girl tried to think.

"I don't know, I can't remember." The little girl said as Dewey and Destiny looked at each other. Destiny started whispering to Dewey.

"Do you think she's from back home?" Destiny asked as Dewey thought about it.

"If she is, then Nathan must be one sick son of a bitch to make a helpless little girl one of his slaves." Dewey said as Destiny got mad.

"Don't curse in front of the child!" Destiny said as Dewey apologized. Destiny was then thinking about what to do. "Should we take her back? I mean she'll be hurt if we keep her here." Destiny said as Dewey disagreed.

"If we take her back, she's at risk of dying at the hands of other demons on our world." Dewey said as Destiny thought about. "Considering she made it further out here than we did, I think there might be another portal out here. Or she could have just been in here for more than one day." Dewey noticed that the sun was going down. He was confused because the day only lasted for a few hours. "The time difference in this world sucks." Dewey said as Destiny started looking for a place to rest. She saw a cave and the three of them quickly ran towards it. As they went in the cave, they heard a dark voice from the sky.

"Dewford Duck, and friends, I have exciting news for you!" The voice said as the whole group listened from different parts of Hell. "I am Natas and I want to play a game. If you can defeat all four of the Deadly Sins, I will fight you all personally before I destroy your world. The rules are simple, you have 3 Hell Days to defeat the opponent that I leave out for you. If you don't defeat your opponent in less than 3 Hell Days, your whole team loses. I put links on your whole team so you know which on of you die. Now then, it is time for me to send out my first competitor." With that said Natas sent out the first Deadly Sin to battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hell (Demon Night 1)**

 **Louie's Group**

Louie and Dagger were listening to music as Dante started yelling at them.

"Hey, did you hear anything Natas said?!" Dante asked angrily as Louie and Dagger didn't know what he was talking about.

"It's okay Dante, they didn't mean anything by it, they were just listening to music." Iris said as Dante gave in.

"Okay fine, but there is no way we're losing this." Dante said as Louie sensed a presence. Instead of a forest, they were in an open field. It was very easy to hear someone walking on dead grass. Louie then threw a carbon card at the noise causing someone to jump in the air.

"Impressive, so you're the Green Gambit that Lord Natas told me about." The green haired hawk said Louie stared him down.

"I take it that you're one of the Deadly Sins." Louie said as the hawk nodded his head.

"My name is Greed, and I'm not gonna lose to you with that kind of power." Greed said as Louie threw another card at him. This time, the card didn't even hit him. Louie was confused by this as Dante then tried to shoot him with a rubber bullet. Greed stopped the bullet in midair with the power of wind, and launched it back at Dante. Iris then teleported Dante out of harms way, but Greed then teleported to Iris. He threw her to the ground as Dagger then threw three knives, but he tripped and they completely missed Greed. Louie then started talking.

"So, you can steal other's demon abilities." Louie said as Greed smirked.

"As long as I can understand the type of power you have, it's as good as mine." Greed said as Louie started to think. "There's a limit to how much power you can use, so I can use all of your abilities under that limit." As Louie was thinking, Dante then got up from the ground. The air started to rise up from his feet. The wind from the sky started coming towards his body. Everyone was surprised by the amount of power Dante was using.

"Thanks for telling me how to beat you!" Dante said as he started to make a ball of air with his hands. He then launched that air with his full strength. "HURRICANE BLAST!" Dante screamed as the airwave made contact with Greed. "The only way to beat you, is to surpass our own limits." Dante said as everyone was amazed by the power behind his attack. There was a cloud of dust where Greed was standing.

"Are you serious?!" Greed said as Dante was in disbelief. "If that's all the power you have, you better surpass your limits a lot more than that." Everyone was surprised that Dante's attack didn't even move Greed from his spot. They were also surprised that Greed had a black aura around himself, just like Dewey.

"My range goes behind miles." Greed said as Louie was confused. "I can take the demon abilities of anybody weaker than myself. And it's kind of funny considering I'm the weakest out of the remaining Deadly Sins. There were 7 of us, but we had to let a few of them go. But in other words, there is no one in your team that can beat me. Meaning that they can't beat the other Sins. You're all pretty much dead, so how about you stop what you're doing and go home now. I'm showing you all mercy for freeing us from Hell. Some of us have yet to see the human world." Louie then threw a carbon card at Greed. Greed didn't see it coming, so the card ended up grazing his right cheek. He started bleeding.

"If you think we're gonna just give up that easily, than your more stupid than I thought you were." Louie said as Greed was angered. "Even if we are pushed up against the wall, our group will continue to fight, no matter what. When we get pushed, we push back. If our only option is to surpass our limits, that's exactly what we're gonna do." Dante then launched himself with his air and punched Greed in the face. Greed wasn't fazed as he felt the cheek that was grazed by the carbon card. As Dante kept throwing punches at Greed, Greed grabbed his face and threw him one hundred meters to the side. Greed was pissed at what Louie did to his face.

"Do you think this is funny." Greed said angrily as Louie, Dagger, and Iris prepared for a real fight. "This isn't a game you know, I'm gonna kill you for what you did to my face. This is an all out war, and if you can't handle that, I think you have to die." With that said, the real fight was about to begin.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Death of a Bachelor

Chapter 2

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a killer. I killed my best friend, Baron. He didn't deserve to die. If I just didn't kill Nathan, none of this would have ever happened. On top of all of that, I have to worry about other people dying. This Natas guy is trying to make it seem like all of this is some kind of game. Well this is a game he's not gonna win. But I'm still worried. Louie and his group are going against Greed right now. It doesn't look like they're winning, but it also doesn't look like they're the type of people to lose. I just hope that the person I go up against, is Sloth. It's the only way I can avenge Baron. He better watch out, cause I'm coming for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Dusk's Dawn HQ (Day 1)**

Everyone was throwing all they had at the demons, but it wasn't enough. None of the people fighting the demons had any demon abilities. They tried to shoot them, but they keep coming back stronger. The group was also starting to lose a lot of people. Jasmine didn't know what to do, until Charles showed up.

"Jasmine, I was working on something awhile back, and I think it will help us." Charles said as he showed her a vial of demon blood.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" Jasmine asked as Charles took her further from the battle field.

"I modified it so you don't have to rest for a week to be able to use it." Charles said as Jasmine took the vial from his hand. "Don't take it just yet. I need to warn you that it hasn't been tested on humans yet. It could kill you. Before you end up either gaining the abilities to wipe out the demons or dropping dead, you need to put thought into your decision." She then put it in her pocket.

"Thanks, I don't think we'll need this though." Jasmine said as she started to head back out on the battle field. Charles then grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, you be careful, alright." Charles said as Jasmine looked into his eyes.

"I will, but if I'm dying with anyone, I'm glad it's with you." Jasmine said as she ran back out onto the battlefield. Charles looked at her, but then he went back to the other side of the battlefield. They continued to fight the demons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hell (Demon Day 2)**

 **Louie's Group**

Louie tried to come up with a plan as Dagger and Iris tried to hold Greed off. Dagger threw a knife into one of Iris's portals and it appeared right behind Greed. He dodged it before it could hit him, so Iris made another portal to catch the blade and make appear behind him again. This time he got grazed. Dante then started using his air to fly upwards and he used the power of his wind to slam into Greed. Greed was not effected by the attack and slammed Dante on the ground. He then made a portal using Iris's abilities and appeared behind Louie.

"Hey, how come they're the ones fighting, and your over here letting them cover your ass?!" Greed asked as Louie started using his carbon cards as melee weapons. Greed dodged all of Louie's swings, until Louie started to notice something. He's not using Louie's power anymore, this is just how skilled he really is. Louie then jumped back and threw a carbon card at Greed. Greed got cut by it, but it still wasn't enough to beat him. Greed then lunged at Dewey, until Iris made a portal that teleport Greed as far as he could go. Iris then started helping with the plan.

"I think I have a plan." Louie said as the group tried to listen. "The only way to beat him is with Iris's power. All of you just have to trust me on this. If we can get him off guard, we can defeat him. We can kill him." Everyone was trying to hear the plan as Greed made his way back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hell (Demon Day 2)**

 **Dewey's Group**

Dewey and Destiny were sitting in a cave as they waited for Louie to finish his fight. They talked with the little girl and found out that she doesn't know her name, where she was before this, or anything about the Apocalypse. After awhile, they let the girl rest and Dewey and Destiny has a private conversation.

"I guess this is just a classic case of amnesia." Destiny said as Dewey looked outside in the dark and gloomy forest.

"Yeah, she probably doesn't even know how to eat." Dewey said exaggerating the situation.

"If it goes that far, I don't think we're the ones that can take care of her." Destiny said as Dewey continued to look outside. "I don't blame you, I hope you know that. I blame that Sloth guy. If I see him I'll kill him." Dewey kept looking outside causing Destiny to worry.

"I don't understand how you're still acting all cool." Dewey said as Destiny wasn't sure about what he was talking about. Dewey decided to not get into that part of the conversation. "It is my fault Destiny. If I didn't kill Nathan, none of this would have happened. I should've listened to Huey. I shouldn't have took a very valuable option away from us. If I did listen, Baron wouldn't have died." Dewey was cut off by a voice that he didn't recognize.

"That's not exactly the case." A voice said as Dewey and Destiny turned around. It was someone that they didn't know at all. It was a man with blond hair. "If you didn't kill Nathan, then Lord Natas would just kill him some other way. He did appoint him to that position after all." Dewey and Destiny were confused. But instead of asking who the man was they asked another question.

"If they are the only ones who can kill him, why did he appoint them?" Dewey asked as the man answered.

"He wanted to play a game." The man said as Dewey and Destiny were confused. "The only way to open the gate to Hell, is by having the gate keys outside of Hell. He could have easily just killed them all, but he didn't want that. He told them all that someone was going to kill them, and they had to do their best to kill him first. He gave the gate keys to 10 people from different parts of the globe. What we didn't know is they all came from the same city. But as of right now, it doesn't matter. The deed is done, and now you have to fix it. My name is Lust, and I lust for the truth." Dewey and Destiny were even more confused when they found out what his name was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hell (Demon Day 2)**

 **Louie's Group**

As Greed was pretty much beat the whole group to a pulp Louie then enacted his plan. Iris opened up a portal right behind Greed with out him knowing. Louie then threw every card into the portal but one. Every one of the cards made contact with Greed. Greed just stood there as Louie jump threw the portal. He grabbed onto Greed and held him in place. Greed was struggling to get out, but Louie continued to hold him.

"Sorry, this is the only thing I could think of." Louie said as Greed continued to struggle. "I don't care if I have to sacrifice my own life to kill you." Greed was shocked as he saw Dante carrying a spear of wind. Greed then started struggling even more.

"No, this is not how I die!" Greed yelled as Dante threw the spear. Once he threw the spear, Louie could feel someone attack him from behind. Louie lost his grip and Greed was free, but not for long. Someone else grabbed Greed in his place. That someone else, was Dagger. As the spear went through Greed's heart, it hit Dagger and went threw his heart as well. Louie was shocked by what just happened. There was a long pause before a single word was said.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Louie asked angrily as Dagger laughed.

"To see the look on your face, knowing that someone you hate saved your life" Dagger said as Louie started to cry. "Plus, I don't think Huey would forgive me if I let you die. You know, it's so weird calling him Huey. I'm used to calling him Blood Revenge. Blood if he'd let me shorten it. God, it's starting to get dark. Look, just touch my hand, you won't regret. Well actually you might, because I'm not sure if this will actually work." Louie touched Dagger's hand and immediately felt a sudden burst of energy. "That's my demon ability, you now control every bit of luck. You control your own luck and the luck of everyone around you. Don't waste this power. I'm counting on you." With that said Dagger closed his eyes. Louie was crying softly as he heard a voice.

"Isn't that touching, your friend died in your place." Greed said as he pulled the spear out of his chest. You could tell he was in pain. Louie was angered by this. As Greed got rid of the spear he started to stretch. "Well, you do know I'm not ever gonna give you another opening like that ever again right?! I hope so, because it would give you a chance to, you know, give up. If you give right now, I'll let one of you live. Preferably the girl over there, you two are going to die. But if you give up right now, I might make it quick, might." Before Greed knew it, Louie's fist was glowing green. He was talking to Lena inside of his head.

"If you punch him with this, you have to flip this coin." Lena said as she put a power fist on the front of the coin and a skull on the back. "There is a 50% chance that he will live with an internal injury, or die a painless death. Either way, if you don't hit him, he wins." Louie then got out of his head and lunged at Greed. As Louie tried to punch him, Greed immediately dodged it. Louie thought that he missed his opportunity, until Iris made a portal that went right behind him. Greed dodged it again causing him to laugh. Dante then started attacking Greed with everything he had.

"Idiots, you think you can catch me off guard so easily again!" Greed said as Dante blasted him with wind. Greed then tried to punch Dante, but then he lost track of Louie. He tried to figure out where he was. Louie then came from the sky and punched Greed with everything he had. But Greed blocked the attack. "Is that really the attack that you were relying on to kill me. If so, you guys are the dumbest people I have ever went up against. Smart people would have given up a long time ago considering that I can only take there power if I'm stronger than them. In considering that I took all of your powers, you should've all given up in the first 10 minutes of the fight. We've been fighting for nearly 6 hours now. It's time to die." Greed then tried to punch Louie as Louie flipped the coin.

Before the coin landed, Greed wanted to punch him with the green glowing light that Louie used, but he couldn't do it. Greed tried again, but it was no use. He couldn't use Louie's luck anymore. Once Dagger gave Louie his powers, Louie demon abilities significantly increased, causing his powers to surpass Greed. Greed didn't know what to do. As the coin landed, Louie smirked.

"Dagger is avenged." Louie said as Greed's hand started to disintegrate. Greed was confused.

"What the hell is going on?" Greed asked as Louie smirked.

"You has a 50% chance of living with an internal injury, be glad that painless death is all you got." Louie said as Greed's body began to turn into dust. Greed couldn't help but smile.

"To be honest, I'm kinda glad you won." Greed said as his body continued to break down. "I never wanted to be greedy. I lost everything because of it. I lost my job, my house, my wife, but I kept gambling. I took death for me to realize that I was wrong to ruin my life over a few games in a casino. After I died, Lord Natas said I could have a second chance. He gave me this title and gave me these powers. I had to do everything he said, or I would be forced to live in infinite realities, and die a more painful death in each one of them. Thank you Llewelyn, for saving me from that fate." With that said, Greed turned into dust. Louie then dropped to the ground.

"I don't think I can move." Louie said as Dante and Iris stood together. Iris started to speak.

"Dante, why didn't you want me to take the risk of sacrificing myself?" Iris asked as Dante answered.

"I haven't been very truthful with the team." Dante said as Iris was confused. "Aster and I are best friends. We got out of Beaks's experiments together. After going our separate ways, he said that if I ever find you, I should protect you from harm. That's why I will always be by your side." Iris didn't know what to say at first, but she did feel protected when he was around. She decided to stay silent about it for now as they mourned the loss of their friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hell (Demon Night 2)**

 **Webby's Group**

Webby, Aster, Jax, Cobra, and Harper started walking through a dark cave as they heard what had happened on a loudspeaker that broadcasted the fight. Jax and Harper were sad to hear that Dagger didn't make it. They had all known each other since the very beginning of the Apocalypse. Lord Natas then announced the next person that they had to kill.

"Your next Sin is the strongest of all the other Sins." Lord Natas said as everyone listened. "He is the one person that can become my successor when the time comes. He is the Sin who is worthy of the name..." Before Lord Natas finished, Webby noticed a man with pink hair standing in front of them with a shining sword. He then swung the sword, making everything above the group disappear. Hell's sun was shining right on top of them. "Pride!!!" Lord Natas said as Pride prepared himself for battle.


	3. Pride of the Warrior

Chapter 3

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. My brother Louie managed to kill one of the Sins, but now it's Webby's turn. And she's going against the strongest of all of the Sins. Pride is, from what I hear, stronger than the other 3 sins combined. I'm not sure how they are gonna beat him, but I have faith in her. I just hope the others will be okay. I feel as if Huey would be devastated if anything were to happen to his old team. And I don't know exactly what that Cobra guy can do, but I feel like he can be a valuable asset to the team. Either way, the war will end soon. I have faith that we will come out on top.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **DEMON WORLD (Day 3)**

Webby stared at the pink haired man for a long time. Not once has he stopped looking in the direction of his targets. Harper started to get scared by the man's devastatingly large physique. Considering that the man blew up the mountain, they were in for the roughest battle of their lives. Harper then tried to find a reason for his strength. Then he started to think that Natas was playing a trick on them. Harper started to laugh.

"Impossible, this guy can't be that strong." Harper said as Jax immediately got into a defensive position.

"Harper, don't underestimate the man who blew up a mountain with one swing." Jax said as Harper continued to think of it as a trick.

"We've killed tougher guys than this Jax." Harper said laughing as everyone else was unamused. Pride was angry at that comment. "I bet this guy just has some type of illusion ability. He's not as strong as he says he is, he's weak." Harper regretted that comment as he pointed at Pride while laughing. Pride immediately appeared right in front of him and raised his sword. Harper looked in horror as he brought the sword down. Harper did not move one inch. He looked to the right of himself and saw that his arm had been taken completely off. Pride faced him.

"For underestimating my power, I showed you 5% of it." Pride said as Harper looked at his severed arm. Everyone was confused about how Pride could have gotten to where he was. Harper was scared as Pride knocked him out. He then faced the rest of the group. "If any of you are as strong or even weaker than that one, you might as well surrender now. I will make your death as quick and painless as I can. The last person will be made an example of. If nobody surrenders, then I will make sure to knock all of you out one by one. I will tie you up and cut your heads off while you watch. And the last person I'll kill will be little miss purple over there." Pride pointed to Webby as they all got into their fighting stances. Pride then continued to talk. "I will tell you this much. My power prevents you from teaming up on me. You can only fight me one on one. Don't say I didn't warn you about this." Cobra then stepped up to go against Pride. Pride was impressed as Cobra's arms turned into snakes. Pride was confused.

"It's time for me to show you how powerful I am." Cobra said as he threw his arms at Pride. He granted onto Pride with the teeth that used to be hands. He then pulled Pride towards him and immediately kicked him in the jaw. Cobra continued to attack, until he realized that it wasn't done any damage. Cobra was confused as Pride threw the man off of him. Pride then started to walk towards the man he threw on the ground.

"Your friend called me weak, does he speak for you as well." Pride said as Cobra got up and continued to attack. There was an onslaught of punches that made direct contact with Pride. Cobra then realized he wasn't going to win this fight. Pride didn't flinch at all during the attacks. Webby watched as Jax and Aster tried to treat Harper's wound. They came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to make it. Webby watched as Cobra struggled to fight Pride. And Pride showed no emotion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **DEMON WORLD (Day 3)**

 **Dewey's Group**

Dewey, Destiny, and the little girl continued to walk through the giant forest area. Dewey soon realized something about the area. They have seen everything before all ready.

"We passed the same tree 7 times." Dewey said as Destiny was confused.

"Are you sure, we've been walking in a straight line the whole time." Destiny said as Dewey pointed to the tree that they passed. The tree had 7 lines through it.

"I put a mark on that tree for every time we passed it." Dewey said as Destiny was confused. "This would be the 8th time we passed it." A voice from the distance started to speak. Dewey recognized it and immediately felt anger.

"Well done Dewford, I had no idea you were so well adapted to this environment." Sloth said as Dewey tried to attack him with his sword. Dewey swung his sword but there was a barrier blocking it from making contact. Sloth began to laugh. "You are very predictable Blue Swordsman. I'm sorry to say this, but you can't attack me until your friends kill Pride. That is highly unlikely by the way." Sloth then took out a comic book. Before Sloth could start to read, he saw a little girl standing near Destiny. His eyes started to realize who she was. "I didn't realize she was still alive. I should have stabbed her in the head. Or maybe cut her heart out. Too bad, I guess I'll have to kill her later." Dewey then started to get angry.

"How dare you try to kill a little girl!" Dewey said angrily as Sloth laughed.

"You don't know who she is huh." Sloth said as Dewey was confused now. Sloth continued to laugh. "Oh you're in for a hell of a treat. She's stronger than you could possibly imagine. Isn't that right Envy." Sloth said as everyone was confused, including the little girl.

"Envy?" Dewey asked as he turned to look at the girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **DEMON WORLD (Day 3)**

 **Webby's Group**

Pride was standing over a bloody Cobra as Cobra started to laugh. Pride was unamused.

"What is so funny about losing the battle?" Pride asked as Cobra spit blood in his face.

"It's because I put poison in your body at the beginning of the fight." Cobra said as Pride stayed emotionless. "It should be taking effect in 5 seconds. And then you'll be dying a gruesome death." Pride began to count the seconds until it reached 5. Cobra smiled the whole time, until he saw that Pride wasn't dying. Cobra was shocked by this.

"You wasted that attack on a man that is immune to all poison." Pride said as Cobra started to tear up. He wasted all his energy to poison a man that is immune to every poison known to man. Jax had enough of fighting this man and decided he wanted to end this quick. He threw his hands on the surface of the mountain they were standing on.

"Go, I'm going to level the place!" Jax said as Webby took Cobra as Aster took Harper. Webby started to drop from the mountain and slide down the side of it. Before Aster did the same, he turned around to face Jax.

"If you die, I don't think they'll forgive you." Aster said as he followed behind Webby. Pride stayed and faced Jax as Jax started to create an earthquake. The earthquake was large enough to be felt throughout all of Hell. Pride stood his ground as Jax started to bring down the whole mountain. Once Webby and Aster we're safely on the ground, they saw the destruction that Jax had done to the mountain. Everything was destroyed, there was not a single rock that wasn't turned into dust. They looked to see who was still left standing in the dust. To their surprise, it was Pride. Jax was bloody and bruised as Pride picked him up and threw him towards Webby and Aster. Webby was angered by this and took out her blade. She started attacking Pride with everything she had as Pride took every hit. She could tell that Jax's sacrifice was not in vain. Jax did do a considerable amount of damage to him. Webby continued to attack, but her attacks still weren't doing much. After a while, Webby decided that she can't beat him. Pride then picked her up by the head as she hung there lifelessly.

"I can tell that you have an immense amount of power." Pride said as Webby was confused. Pride's hand then started to glow and then it immediately stopped. "I have just unlocked it, it's too bad you'll never get to use it." Pride began to squeeze her head as Aster then stabbed him with his sword. For the first time, Pride actually felt pain. Aster decide to use his ultimate move.

"Dark Blade: Last Resort" Aster said as Webby started to pass out from the pain of almost getting her head completely crushed. Pride then felt himself dying, but he also saw that Aster was in immense pain. Webby was still conscious enough to hear Aster speak. "I want you to tell Iris I'm sorry." Was all Webby heard before she passed out. "So, before we both die, I want you to tell me something. Why do they call you Pride?" Pride began to answer the question.

"It's because I loved someone, even though I knew it was a sin." Pride said as Aster was confused.

"I don't believe loving someone is a sin." Aster said as Pride grew upset.

"It's not the fact that I loved someone, it's the person I fell in love with." Pride said as Aster was still confused. Aster then started to realize what he was saying.

"If it means anything, times are different now. Things have changed." Aster said as Pride looked at the sky.

"Everything stays where you left it, but it always changes, even if the change is small."Pride said as he took his final breath. Aster then looked at the sky as well.

"I want my sister, live in a better world." Aster said as he used his final breath to say one more thing. "I'm doing this for her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **DEMON WORLD (Night 3)**

 **Dewey's Group**

Dewey, Destiny and Envy looked as the barrier finally broke down. Sloth then stopped reading his comic book and immediately took out his sword.

"I'm surprised, they actually beat him." Sloth said as he jumped out of the tree. "But I promise, you won't beat me." Sloth then appeared in front of Dewey and swung his sword. Dewey blocked the swing with his own sword. Sloth then started attacking Dewey with immense skill. Dewey blocked every attack until Sloth looked at the girl. Sloth then smiled and lunged at the girl. Dewey didn't expect this and tried to push the girl out of the way. But it was too late. Sloth slashed both Dewey and the little girl. Destiny looked on in horror as Dewey and Envy fell to the ground. Destiny then noticed that Sloth's eyes turned black. Destiny was confused by this as time started to pass. After 5 seconds, Sloth still did not move. Lord Natas was shocked by this event.

End of Chapter 3


	4. The World of Nightmares

Chapter 4

My name is Dewey Duck, and I don't know where I am. I'm not dead, I know that for a fact. Sloth put us in some weird world. It's like a dimension with candy from back when the world wasn't a pile of ash. It had animals that used to be extinct. Anything in the world you could possibly think of was there. It looks like we're in an amusement park, with clouds made of cotton candy, and roller coasters going faster than they're supposed to. It was just me and Envy. We had no idea how to get back to Destiny, but we knew we had to try. If we don't defeat Sloth, we don't defeat Natas. If we don't defeat Natas, the world will be doomed. Hopefully it's not doomed as of right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION (Demon Day ?)**

 **Dewey's Group**

Dewey looked around the area and saw no sign of life but his and Envy's. A man then appeared out of nowhere. That man was Sloth. Sloth started walk towards a bench and take a nap. Dewey lunged towards him and pointed his sword at his neck.

"Where the hell are we?!" Dewey asked angrily as Sloth touched the tip of Dewey's sword and moved it out of the way.

"Your in my dream world." Sloth answered confidently as he started to smirk. "My abilities allow me to bring anyone I cut into a world of my dreams and nightmares. That includes you and Envy. I am sure Lust told you about these abilities, considering Pride didn't kill him." Dewey shook his head signifying that Lust didn't tell him that. "Oh, well I guess he can keep a secret. It doesn't really matter, you will die as quickly as your friend did. With in the first 3 Earth seconds of me cutting someone, they die. Every second in the real world is 1 hour here. That just means you won't win this battle. No one has ever beaten me, let only survive more than 3 hours. The only reason I gave Pride the title of The Strongest was because he physically was the strongest. But I could have kill him if I wanted to. I just chose not to. Now then, shall we begin?" Sloth clapped his hands twice and 3 people appeared behind Dewey. Dewey looked at the people and realized who they were. They were replicas of him and his brothers when they were younger. They're eyes were red as if it signified danger.

"How far will you go to kill me?" Sloth said as he started to take a nap. Dewey was about to bring his sword down on Sloth's head, but it was stopped by Louie. Louie then started to speak. "Did I mention that every time I go to sleep I can take control of the people I create. As of right now Dewford Duck, you are in grave danger. And so is that "Little Girl"." Sloth then made Huey's replica try to kill Envy. Dewey didn't know what to do.

"Stop!" Dewey yelled as he jumped in front of Huey. "I don't want to have to hurt you Hubert." Huey then took a knife out and started swinging it at Dewey. Dewey then blocked every swing. All of the replicas fought Dewey like this for a long time. Sloth then realized that Dewey could not bring himself to kill his brothers, but his brothers weren't strong enough to kill him. Sloth then snapped his fingers and made Dewey watch himself and his brothers get burned alive. Dewey as they all started to disappear. Dewey started to cry. "What the hell is this?!" Dark Dewey then tried to speak.

"It's not real, pull yourself together." Dark Dewey said as Dewey looked at the next person he had to fight. The person was the Blood Revenge, A.K.A Huey. He shot an arrow at Dewey as Dewey cut it with his sword. Blood then shot an arrow at Dewey's leg. Dewey tried to cut it, but it was too late. It hit Dewey and almost punctured an artery.

"Isn't it ironic how the only way for you to save the world is to kill the people that live on it?!" Sloth said through Blood's body. "And even after killing them, the world was not saved yet. Now you are about to be killed by the group that destroyed it. Your life is so ironic it kills me. Now once I'm done killing you, there will be no one left to save the world. You're team ended up killing mine by chance, and now that it comes down to this, there is no way you can win." Dewey took the arrow out of his leg and jammed it in Blood's chest.

"I'm not afraid to kill them anymore." Dewey said with a deep darkness in his voice. "I will kill anyone for the sake of saving the world now. Nothing matters anymore." Dewey said as a Webby replica appeared in front of him.

"Nothing except me." Sloth said through Webby's body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **HELL (Demon Night 3)**

 **Huey's Group**

Huey, April, and Henry started roaming around inside of the volcano. Huey used a fire from his powers as a light as April and Henry followed behind. April started talking.

"When this is all over, what were you thinking about the wedding?" April asked as Huey had a serious voice.

"It's not over yet, we still after defeat Natas." Huey said as April laughed.

"Come on, it's just a question." April said as Huey sighed.

"I was thinking of someplace, but I want it to be a surprise." Huey said as April smiled. Henry wanted to know what the surprise was, but Huey didn't tell them. As they ventured further into the volcano, they started to see a light. "This must be it." Huey said seriously as they walked towards it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION (Demon Day ?)**

 **Dewey and Envy**

Dewey couldn't take Webby attacking him anymore. Mentally it wasn't something that he could manage. Webby threw Dewey on one of the roller coasters that were going at mach 5. Dewey managed to stand as Webby jumped on as well. As they were fighting on the moving vehicle, Sloth started talking to Envy with a replica that looked like Greed.

"Cut the act Envy, you don't want him to die, do you?!" Sloth said as the little girl started to speak.

"Please stop, I don't know what you're talking about." Envy said as Sloth started to remind her in a replica that looked like Pride.

"Don't you remember all we've been through." Sloth said as Envy's head started to hurt. "All the torture that Lord Natas has put us through. All the torment becomes of what we had. And the way he asked me to kill you like it was nothing. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. But now I know that I should have after what you did. You siding with the enemy. And for what. Because you believe in humanity. You decided to form a packed with Gluttony and Lust that you would save the humans. That you would help them grow. You sent out the Black Boxes to warn the humans that we would come if the last of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse were to die. But you failed. We are going to kill every last human and we will do it in your name. Gluttony already died for your false cause. How many people are you going to let die before you realize this crusade was for nothing." Envy didn't like the fact that Sloth was turning into all of these people from her past. Dewey didn't like it either. Sloth was in both of their heads. Dewey jumped off of the roller coaster with the severed head of his true love. He stood in front of the replica of what was now Lust and dropped to the ground.

"Please, I can't do this anymore." Dewey said as Lust smirked. "Just stop, please, stop making me kill them." Lust walked towards Dewey.

"I'm not making you do anything." Sloth said in Lust's body. "You're the one killing them. I'm just giving you a choice. You either live or die. And it is clear that you wanna live. So why should I stop when I want you to choose the latter. It's funny, there are people that beg on their knees for you to show them mercy, but do you ever do that. No, you kill them and move onto the next person. You deserve a painful, horrific death, and I'm gonna make sure you get just that." Master Washi then appeared right in front of Dewey. Dewey was shocked to see that it was the replica of the dead one. Then all of the dead Horsemen of the Apocalypse appeared right in front of his eyes. Then he turned around and saw Baron tied to the Ferris Wheel. He was bloody and bruised and spinning. Sloth started to laugh. "Sorry, I wanted to kill you two together. I want you to see the look of fear in his eyes when I decapitate him right in front of you." Dewey started to cry as he swung his sword at the Horsemen. He slashed through Gyro, Shark and Chandler. But their wounds regenerated. Dewey didn't know what to do. He started attacking them, but it was no use. They all regenerated from their wounds. Dewey struggled to no avail. They all grabbed onto him as Washi's replica slashed him with his sword. Then Nathan came out of nowhere and grabbed Dewey's chin. "I told you, I would make your life a living hell. It's pretty ironic that you are already in Hell. I'm sorry that it has to end like this." Nathan fist then turned into darkness. As he raised his fist, Dewey knew there was nothing he could do. Nathan then punched Dewey hard in the chest. He continuously punch him as Dewey just say there and took it. Envy just sat there and watched it all happen. Sloth then started speaking in his own replica to Envy.

"None of this would have happened if you just listened to me." Sloth said as Envy's eyes turned white with fear. "Your friend gluttony wouldn't have died. That boy's friends wouldn't have died. No one would've had to die if only you didn't start that false crusade. If only you were a lot smarter back then, none of this would've had to happen." Sloth then made a sword appear out of thin air. He started walking towards Dewey.

"Stop" Envy said in her head as she was trembling in fear. Sloth started walking towards Dewey with a look of determination on his face. He smirked as Envy repeated the words in her head. "Stop." Sloth now stood in front of a bloody Dewey as one of the replicas pulled Dewey's arms up so it was in line with sword in Sloth's hand. "Stop!" Envy repeated on more time in her head as Sloth lifted up the sword.

"This is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me." Sloth said as Dewey spit blood in his face.

"Doubt it." Dewey said as Sloth started to bring down the sword. Dewey was prepared to lose his limb, but out of nowhere, a grown woman stopped the blade. Dewey was confused as to who the woman was, until he looked to the side to see that the little girl was gone.

"I have always envied your power Sloth." Envy said as Sloth started to drip with sweat. "You use this power when you feel to lazy to do anything yourself. But that is also your weakness, your laziness. You were too lazy to finish the job when you had the chance. Now I am going to defeat your replicas, kill you, and take the Chosen One to Lord Natas. And to think I ever loved you." Sloth then started to get all of the replicas to attack Envy. Dewey fell to the ground as Envy faced Sloth.

"If you really think that's why I let you live, then your dumber than I thought." Sloth said as Envy turned to Dewey.

"It's okay Dewford Duck." Envy said as Dewey slowly started to drift into unconsciousness. "You can rest now. You have saved my life a countless amount of times today. Now I will do you the favor of saving you." Envy said as Dewey finally became unconscious. Envy punched one of the replicas of Big Time and destroyed it. "I know that you only make a replica of yourself when you're about to wake up. You make sure to kill your enemies in 3 hours so you don't wake up within the time of the battle. If you do that, you'll lose." Sloth then started to make his replica a lot stronger. He gave his replica the muscles of Storkules.

"Do you really think I'll lose now?!" Sloth said as Envy used super speed to kick Gyro and Chandler and Dewey's deadbeat father into oblivion.

"Yes, I do." Envy said as Sloth smirked with excitement.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Love and Loss

Chapter 5

My name is Envy, and I am one of the Deadly Sins. Lord Natas sent Sloth to kill me. Clearly it seems as if he was too lazy to even do a simple task like that. Dewey is out cold so I will be the one to takeover. Let me explain something about the sins. Greed came to be because he was greedy and gambled a lot in places and times he shouldn't have. Gluttony killed someone over a meal that she wanted. Pride used to be a prince in the other world, but he lost the thrown due to his attraction and pride to one man. And that one man was Lust. Lust is in the same boat as Pride, but he would lust after him with such vigorousness. Wraith was someone who loved to pick on other people. Especially this one boy who he wanted to die. Wraith ended up dying due to his anger and loss of restraint. Sloth, the one person I admired, witnessed a murder as he walked down the street. The woman asked him for help and he refused because of his own laziness. And for me, I became who I am because I envied everyone's possessions to the point where I killed for them. Some of us deserve to be here, some of us are here because of the words of god. I don't believe any of it. God can not be this cruel, but then again, Lord Natas is a god as well. I will kill Sloth and then I will kill Lord Natas. With the help of the Legendary Blue Swordsman, there is no way Lord Natas can win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION (Day ?)**

 **Dewey and Envy**

As Dewey stayed on the ground, Envy took out 6 replicas. All that was the top 4. Washi attacked Envy with his blade, but Envy dodged his attacks. Washi kept swinging his sword as Envy caught it.

"The master of the Blue Swordsman would never be this reckless with a blade." Envy said as she broke the blade and destroyed the replica. Next was Goldie, and she was coming at Envy with everything she had. But it was in vain as Envy destroyed her. Falcon Greaves and Nathan Duckington we're going for Envy as well, but she blasted them with light. Sloth was amazed by Envy's skill. Sloth started to clap slowly.

"Impressive, I was wondering when you were gonna come out of that pathetic form." Sloth said as he punch Envy with overwhelming strength. He gave himself a sword so he could cut her with it.

"It doesn't have to be this way Sloth!" Envy said as Sloth started running towards her swinging his sword. "We can put this all behind us and direct our anger towards Lord Natas." Sloth laughed.

"Sorry, I don't feel like it." Sloth said as he continued to slash his sword. Envy continued to dodge his oncoming attacks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Dewey**

Dewey was in a world where it was pitch black. He doesn't know where he is, but he can see a figure standing in front of him. It was Dark Dewey.

"Look, I know it's hard for you to trust me." Dark started as Dewey listened. "I mean I haven't really given you much to trust anyway. You literally call me Dark Dewey. I'm hard to control, I get that. But please, you have to try and trust me. I can help you win if you just trust me." Dewey stopped him there.

"I'm sorry Dark, but there are too many times that you've wanted to hurt my friends." Dewey said as Dark sighed. "I know you helped me save Webby, but you still injured Destiny and tried to kill Aster. And you even hurt Washi. I just can't fully trust you." Dewey said as Dark started walking.

"If you can't trust me, the least you can do is follow me." Dark said as Dewey followed behind him. There was a bright light that started to form in the distance. Dewey walked towards it as Dark made and introduction. "You know me as Dark Dewey, well this is Light Dewey. If you can't trust me, then trust him. We have the same power, it's just that I know you'll trust him to take 100% control." Dewey looked at Light as Light held a hand out to him.

"It's time you know, we are not your demons." Light Dewey said as Dark Dewey got upset.

"You weren't supposed to tell him that idiot!" Dark Dewey said as Light Dewey was confused.

"I can't lie to him, that would be wrong." Light said as Dewey was confused.

"If you guys aren't my demons, then who is?" Dewey asked as Light took his hand.

"In due time, Dewford Duck, in due time." Light said as a burst of light started to absorb them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **VOLCANO (Hell Day ?, before Dewey fights Sloth)**

 **Huey's Group**

Huey lost count of the days as they came face to face with Wraith. Wraith looked Huey directly in the eyes as Huey was confused. Wraith looked at Huey as if he knew him.

"Do you remember me?" Wraith asked as Huey continued to be confused.

"I don't think I've ever met you before." Huey said as Wraith started eating a chicken wing of a chicken he recently burned.

"Damn, it would've been a hell of a fight if you remembered me." Wraith said as the whole group was confused. Wraith looked at Henry and started to get angry. "Why is someone so weak in the presence of someone so strong!" Wraith said angrily as Huey got angry.

"Don't talk about him like that, or I'll make you eat those words!" Huey said angrily as Wraith laughed hysterically.

"You aren't that little know it all from back then are you?!" Wraith said as Huey started to get ready to fight. "It's too bad that Pride is gonna kill all your friends. I can't show you how much more powerful I am than you if he does. I have the powers of magma, which is hotter than fire. You attack me, I'll attack back two times stronger. You're worthless against me." Huey started to focus the fire around his body. Huey then heard the announcer's voice.

"AND PRIDE HAS BEEN KILLED BY THE HUMAN TEAM!" The announcer said as Wraith was confused.

"It was a fluke, you had someone who could kill him by killing themselves." Wraith said as Huey started thinking of who had that kind of power.

"Aster sacrificed himself to take down the strongest of the Sins." Huey said to himself as Wraith started to smirk.

"Well would you look at that." Wraith said as Huey looked in his direction. "We might just have our fight after all." Wraith looked at April and Henry and the n back at Huey. "I tell you what. If we make this a one on one fight, I won't kill those two. I'll just kill you. If any of them interfere, I'll kill all of you, including the ones that survived. Do we have a deal?" Huey started to think about his options, and about how powerful Wraith was. He didn't know if he should take it or not.

"Don't even think about taking that deal Hubert!" April said angrily as Huey looked at her. "I can't even think about losing you. If you die knowing that I could've saved you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Huey then had an answer and started to whisper in April's ear.

"I'm doing this because I don't want anything to happen to you." Huey whispered as a tear dropped down from April's eye. "I'll take it." Huey said confidently as Wraith grinned with excitement.

"Excellent, I'll make sure I kill you quickly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION (Day ?)**

 **Dewey and Envy**

Envy and Sloth continued to attack each other with such tenacity. Neither of them were even thinking about giving up. Envy was stayed consistent with her attacks as Sloth continued to block them. Envy then realized what she had to do to win. She ran up to his sleeping body, and blasted him with light. She continued to blast him with it until she knew he was dead. She cried after every shot.

"I'm sorry!" Envy cried as she went down on the ground weeping over the body of her now deceased lover. "I WISH YOU WOULD'VE JUST LISTENED TO ME WHEN I SAID LORD NATAS SHOULD JUST DIE! WE COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN PRIDE TO DO IT WITH US! YET YOU COULD JUST THINK FOR YOURSELF FOR ONE SECOND. THE ONLY TIME YOU EVER WANT TO DO SOMETHING IS WHEN LORD NATAS TELLS YOU TO..." Envy felt a sharp pain in her spine. She looked down to see a sword piercing through her body. As the sword was pulled out, she saw the Sloth's replica still standing there.

"I'm sorry I didn't go with you Envy, I just couldn't die." Sloth said as he cried over Envy's dying body. "I was a coward, I didn't fight Lord Natas with you because I was afraid to die. If only I had the courage like you to keep fighting, I would went with you in less than a heartbeat. But my own fear of dying lead me away from that." Blood started dripping from Envy's mouth. Sloth started to cry harder knowing that his one true love is dying in front of him. "Don't worry, I'm dead now too. If the Blue swordsman kills me, I will die just like Greed and Pride. No, just like Zack and Edwin." Envy then used her last breath to say her good byes to Sloth.

"I love you Matthew." Envy said to Sloth as Sloth started to stop crying.

"I love you too, Sarah." Sloth said as he saw Dewey wake up from being out cold. Sloth noticed that Dewey's left side is now whiter than paper. Dewey now has a wing on his left side and half of a halo. Dewey's sword was now white and his left eye is now black. Dewey then pointed his sword at Sloth.

"It's been 5 hours in this world." Dewey said as Sloth was shocked.

"Impressive, you actually survived more than 5 seconds." Sloth said as Dewey appeared right in front of him and slashed his sword. Sloth took the hit and was surprised by how much damage it did. Sloth leaped towards Dewey and slashed his sword. Dewey blocked it with his light sword and broke Sloth's sword.

"This form is what I'd like to call Angel Dewey." Dewey said as Sloth was surprised. Dewey then started to walk forward. To Sloth's surprise, Dewey walked right passed him. "When you see Lord Natas, where ever you're going, you better know that I'm the one who put him there." Sloth continued to look forward as he spoke to Dewey.

"Dewford Duck." Sloth started as Dewey corrected him.

"It's Angel Dewey." Dewey said as Sloth became annoyed.

"Whatever you want to call yourself." Sloth said as Dewey listened. "I want you to protect her. With everything you have, no matter what, I want you to protect her." Dewey looked at Envy's dead body.

"I can't protect someone that you've already killed." Dewey said as Sloth laughed.

"I don't mean her." Sloth said as he dropped down next to Envy. "Protect her with everything you have." Sloth died letting final message escape his lips. Dewey was the transported out of the Dream World back into Hell. Destiny was relieved to see Dewey wake up from his slumber, but he had so much damage on his body already. She looked at a now fully grown Envy laying next to Sloth holding hands.

"We're gonna kill Natas, and we're gonna show him how powerful we can be." Dewey said as he started to smile. "Baron is alive, I saved him." Dewey passed out in Destiny's arms as Destiny started to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **EARTH (Day ?)**

 **Baron**

Baron woke up next one of 4 portals. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that it was something bad. He looked at the sky and it was as red as blood. He walked downstairs into Nathan's technology vault that he saw while he was going upstairs with everyone. He found a pair of power gloves that fit his hands perfectly. He tested them out by punching a wall and obliterating it. He then ran upstairs and tried to choose a portal. He decided to choose the portal that was closest to him.

"Wait for me Destiny, I'm coming for you!" Baron said as he jumped through.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Wraith vs Revenge

Chapter VI

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. Envy, one of the Deadly Sins, sacrificed her life to help us on our mission to kill Natas and save the world. Now Greed, Pride, and Sloth are dead. All that's left is Wraith. I'm too weak from my fight with Sloth. To be honest, I'm not sure if I can beat Natas. No, I can't think like that. I have to beat him if I wanna save the world. I just need to better understand my power. I need to find out who my demon really is. I need to be able to control my power. I need to save the world. I'm not sure exactly who's fighting next. I'm assuming it's Huey, I hope he'll be okay. He's been through too much to lose a fight as important as this. I'm sure he'll be able to pull through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **HELL (Day ?)**

 **Dewey's group**

Dewey and Destiny continued walking forward until they saw a gate. At the gate, they saw Webby and Jax standing there with Harper and Cobra laying on the ground. Once Dewey saw Webby, he used all his energy to go to Webby. He started going as fast as he could towards his fiancée. Webby saw him and immediately ran into his arms. Destiny saw everyone and was relieved that they were okay, but then she realized they were missing someone.

"Where's Aster?" Destiny asked as Webby didn't know what to say. Dewey already knew the answer.

"He sacrificed himself, didn't he?!" Dewey said as Webby nodded. Dewey didn't know how to react. "Iris is going to be so devastated. Damn it, everyone keeps sacrificing themselves so that we move forward! I can't take this anymore! Nobody should have to keep dying. This is all my fault! If I didn't kill Nathan then..." Dewey was cut off by Webby slapping him in the face.

"Pull yourself together!" Webby said angrily as Dewey rubbed his stinging cheek. "You are our leader. We follow you to the bitter end. Whether it's life or death. What we're fighting for is worth dying for, and those that sacrificed themselves knew that. They didn't die to see you cry about your regrets. They died so you could kick some demon ass. I'm willing to die for you to do the same!" Dewey then pulled her in for another hug.

"I don't want to ever hear you say that you'll die for me." Dewey said as Webby continued to be held in his arms. "I've worked too hard to get you back, and I will never lose you again." Webby was happy to hear his determination as he continued. "I'm sorry I was acting so pathetic, you'll never see that side of me again."

"See what side of you again?" Louie asked as he and his group just arrived. Dewey was confused.

"Did Dagger..." Dewey asked as Louie cut him off.

"His dumb ass saved my life." Louie said as Dewey cut him off.

"Language Louie!" Dewey said as Louie looked around.

"I don't see the kid anywhere." Louie said as he continued. "Anyway, he gave me his power and now I control the luck of everyone and everything. But still, he saved me, and I'm sure he'll never let me forget that" Louie then looked in the distance and took out a canteen. He took a sip out of it as he passed it Dewey. "Make sure to save some for Huey when he gets here." Louie said as Dewey took a drink. Everyone was too busy with talking to each other about what was going on. Dewey and Louie continued with their private conversation.

"On our way here, we came across Lust." Louie started as Dewey listened. "He told us about our abilities, and he told us where they came from. And I don't think Huey will win this. His abilities were blocked by Natas. He can't unlock the full extent of his power. Without that power, he's bond to lose." Louie started to tear up as Dewey was confused.

"What are you saying Louie?" Dewey asked as Louie took another swig.

"I'm saying that Natas was already 50 steps ahead of us." Louie said as Dewey was surprised. "He knew everything that was going to happen before it happened. He knew that you would kill the 10 Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He knew that we would come here. Now he knows that we can't win. This whole thing was just a game that he created. And he made it so he wins no matter what. We're fighting a losing battle Dewey." Dewey took the canteen and closed it up. He put it back in Louie's jacket pocket.

"He'll win, I guarantee it." Dewey said as Louie looked at him and nodded to reassure himself that his brother will survive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **HELL (Day ?)**

 **Huey's Group**

Huey focus his fire into his fists and started throwing punches at Wraith. Wraith did the same with his lava. Huey told April and Henry to leave as they continued there fight. Wraith landed a hit on Huey causing him to jump back. Huey then used the fire from his hands to push him forward like a rocket to punch Wraith. Wraith took a step back and started to smile.

"Wow, you're a lot stronger than you were back in the good ole days." Wraith said as Huey kicked him with a flaming foot.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Huey said as Wraith grinned. Wraith immediately recovered from the blow and kicked Huey in the stomach.

"I want this battle to last as long as possible." Wraith said as he threw a punch at Huey. Huey bent back to dodge the punch, but was immediately elbowed to the ground. "I wanna fight until you remember who I am, or was. You know, right before I kill you. Because you're the whole reason that I'm here." Huey was still confused as he recovered from his position on the ground. Huey then threw a fireball at Wraith. Wraith countered with a ball of magma. The ball of magma devoured the ball of fire and hit Huey in the chest. Luckily he blocked some of it, so it didn't do major damage.

"What the hell?!" Huey said to himself as Wraith started to laugh.

"I told you, your flames can't hurt me!" Wraith said as he laughed hysterically. "You can only limit yourself to physical attacks, while I can do physical and elemental attacks. You won't win, I guarantee it." Huey then launches himself forward. He swung his head back and butt heads with Wraith. Wraith was launched back as Huey's head started dripping with blood.

"I've died over 200 times and have been reborn over 200 times." Huey said as Wraith listened. "I've been through the worst pain imaginable. I witnessed people die in front of me. People I care about. And I'm supposed to die here. I'm sorry, but I just can't accept that. I deserve to die in Hell, but not like this. Not when the people I care about need me to live. So I'm gonna walk out of here and I'm going to walk out with your head in my hands." Wraith couldn't help but get excited.

"I like the new you." Wraith said as he threw a magma ball at Huey. Huey dodged it, but then immediately got hit by one of Wraith's punches. Huey was launched back but then got right back up. Wraith then started throwing a barrage of punches at Huey. Huey did the same to Wraith. As the two fighters exchanged blows, neither of them were backing down. They fought each other with the tenacity of those whose lives were on the line. Wraith then saw an opening. He punched Huey in the place that he was injured from his fight with Painful Lust. Huey coughed up blood as Wraith then kicked him in the arm. Hueys arm then became dislocated. Huey screamed in pain as Wraith laughed hysterically.

"Wow, just like the good ole days." Wraith said until he saw what Huey did with his arm. Huey used his other arm, and twisted his own arm back into place. Wraith was impressed as Huey spoke.

"Considering the way your speaking to me, I take it we never had a good relationship." Huey said as Wraith grinned.

"No, we really didn't." Wraith said as Huey continued.

"I don't know what happened in the past, but frankly, I don't care." Huey said with such confidence and anger. "I'm clearly not the same person from before, so stop talking to me like I am. I'm gonna make sure every word that came out of your mouth will go back where it belongs." Huey promised as he launched himself towards Wraith. He punched him in the face with a flaming fist. Wraith was pushed back but recovered.

"I guess I have to start using my full power." Wraith said as he launched himself towards Huey. Wraith was about to throw a punch to Huey's left side. Huey was getting ready to block it, but then instead of a punch to his left, it was a kick to his right. Huey was launched to the side confused by what happened. Wraith started laughing maniacally. "You wanna try attacking me again. Let's see if you get anywhere." Huey was headstrong, and he attacked him without hesitation. Huey kicked Wraith in the head, but his body immediately disappeared. Wraith appeared behind Huey and punched him in the back. Huey went forward and caught himself before he hit the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Huey asked himself as Wraith explained.

"I like to call it Mirage." Wraith said as Huey listened. "Using heat manipulation, I can make you see anything I want you to see. And now you're done. You'll be dead within 1 hour." Huey then started to laugh.

"This is a perfect time to test out something I snagged from Beak's vault." Huey said as he took out a pair of sunglasses. He then launched himself at Wraith. As Wraith tried to dodge his punch, Huey kicked him in the face. Wraith was confused.

"What the hell, you weren't supposed to see me!" Wraith said surprised as he got angry. "How the hell did you do that?" Huey answered his question with a smile.

"These glasses allow me to see through all illusions." Huey said as Wraith was shocked. "That includes mirages." Wraith was starting to lose his composure, but then he got it back.

"Impressive, you managed to see through a move like that." Wraith said as he then covered his body in magma. "I call this move 'Lava Shell'. This is something that I know you can't break through. Only things hotter than lava can hurt me now. Pride was the only person that has ever broken through this move." Huey put a burst of fire on his elbows and started to punch Wraith with an increase in speed. "I didn't think he could control his fire this well." Wraith said in his head. As Huey continued to punch, it started to hurt Wraith. Wraith was Impressed, but he could tell Huey was getting hurt as well.

"Pride was the only one, until I came along." Huey said as Wraith smirked.

"This is gonna be a hell of a fight, what's the name that you want me to write on your tombstone?" Wraith said as Huey answered.

"I'll give you a name that I reject, because I reject death." Huey said as Wraith agreed. "You can call me, the Blood Revenge. Blood for short if you don't wanna say the whole name." Wraith started to smile.

"Blood Revenge, I'll make sure I remember that." Wraith said as they continued their onslaught of attacks.

End of Chapter VI


	7. A New Challenger Appears

Chapter VII

My name is Huey Duck, and I am an assassin. Well was an assassin. I changed, and after all the people I killed, I want to keep changing. I want to change into something better than myself. I want to be the old me. But I know that can never happen. Especially after Mark Beak's Lazarus Pit Experiment. The demon blood saved me from a life of killing. Now I must save the ones I love. Protect them by any means necessary. I'm going to make sure that no harm comes to my family. I will win, and then I will kill Natas. What ever it takes, I will help end this suffering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **HELL (Day ?)**

 **Dewey's Group**

Dewey and everyone else waited for Huey's battle to end. They were silent the whole time they waited. Dante walked over to a silently crying Iris.

"How are you feeling?" Dante asked as Iris looked up at him from the ground she was sitting on. She continued to cry as Dante continued to speak. "When this was just starting, my parents sacrificed themselves to save me. I still think about how I could have done something to prevent it, but there is nothing I could have done. Because the people we lost would do anything to protect those closest to them. I know you probably don't remember this, but when we were younger, we used to be friends. Small world, isn't it. Your brother was always so protective of you, he would do anything to make sure nobody hurt you. When everything went down, Beaks took your whole family after your dad signed a contract with him. Aster kept fighting to save you. And now Aster fought to save all of us." Iris got up and hugged Dante.

"Thank you." Iris said as she hugged the boy with white hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **HELL (Day ?)**

 **Huey's Group**

Huey was pushed back by Wraiths punches. Huey was able to do some damage to Wraith, but the Lava Shell was preventing him from doing anything else. Huey's knuckles were starting to bleed and Wraith noticed.

"I'm surprised you even lasted this long." Wraith said as Huey was still determined to win. "Normally, someone like you would already be on his knees begging for mercy. For forgiveness. But instead you still fight, almost like you have something to prove. Are you sure you don't remember who I am?" Huey started to answer the question.

"First of all, don't underestimate me." Huey said as Wraith's smile turned into a stern look. "Second, I don't even think I met you before. Now here's what's going to happen. I'm gonna beat you, kill you, and then go for your master. Once I kill him, it's game over. Now I just want you to know, that even if you're flames are hotter than mine, even if you have a field advantage, hell even if you're stronger than me, I'm gonna win. I will never give up on the future. And I sure as hell won't give up on Dewey!" Wraith then attacked Huey with his raging magma fist. He was throwing punches left and right as Huey continued to take on the onslaught. Once Wraith started to slow down, Huey blocked a punch and then started throwing punches back. He started to push Wraith back as Wraith tried to block.

Huey then started to scream in a fit of rage. Wraith was confused by what was happening. Huey summoned the fires from Hell and had them gather around his fists. Wraith didn't understand what was going on, until Huey s lunged at him with all he could. "RAGING FIRE FISTS!" Huey said as he started punching Wraith with a barrage of punches. Wraith started to feel pain as he started to slide across the floor. As Wraith got up, he felt that something was missing. He realized what Huey had done.

"You said that only one person has ever destroyed your Lava Shell." Huey said pointing at a defenseless Wraith. "I guess this makes two." Wraith started to get angry. He got up and slammed his fist into the ground.

"Okay hot shot, I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse." Wraith said as he snapped his fingers. Once that happened, a door appeared. Huey was confused. "I hear that you're not happy with some of the people that make it to Heaven. And I also wanna see how selfish you really are. This door right here leads straight to Heaven. So here's my offer. You can either go through this door and put those people exactly where they belong, or continue to fight me, and lose. Either way, you aren't gonna defeat Lord Natas." Huey spat at the door.

"Do you think that matters to me right now!" Huey yelled as Wraith started to get upset. "I'm not gonna abandon my family and friends because of a selfish endeavor. I can't just quit. So I'm gonna tell you this and only this. I'm gonna kick your ass, and that's a promise. Now take your door to Heaven and burn it to the ground." Wraith was angry, but then he started to laugh.

"I'll tell you what." Wraith said as Huey listened. "If you can beat me, I'll let you through it anyways. Because it's people like you that piss me off, and I want to show you just how quickly you can lose everything. Just like how you took everything from me." Wraith then summoned all the lava from the volcano to come to his fists. "And I also wanna show you just how outmatched you really are as well." As Wraith punched Huey with only two powerful punches, Huey was forced to the ground. Wraith started coming towards him as he stood back up. "Do you see how it feels?!" Wraith asked as he punched Huey back. Huey fell down but got back up. As Huey tried to throw a punch, Wraith took his arm and snapped it. "To lose all you've worked so hard for." Wraith then threw Huey back on the ground as Huey started to scream in pain. Still, he got back up and continued to fight. Wraith then started to laugh. "I don't understand how you can still stand. Maybe this will help." Wraith said as he punched his leg so hard it broke. Huey screamed in pain as he was once again forced to the ground. Yet he still managed to get back up.

"How is this even possible?!" Wraith asked as Huey tried to keep his composure. "I broke your arm, I broke your leg, I've beaten you to a pulp and you still manage to stand. Why is that?" Huey spat on the ground as he answered his question.

"Because I've come to the conclusion that I only need one of each to kill you." Huey said as Wraith continued to laugh. As Wraith was about to throw another punch, a wall of ice blocked it. Wraith had no idea what was going on. Then April came out of nowhere and rushed to Huey's side. "I thought I said for you two to leave." Huey said as April laughed.

"You know I can't do that to the one person I've ever loved right?!" April said as she let Huey down to the ground. "Rest Huey, everything will be okay." As Huey let himself rest, April sprung into action. "Huey and I took the Demon's Blood together. He got the power of fire and I got the power of ice. The cool thing about my ice is that it's unbreakable." April then made an ice sword and slashed Wraith with it. She continued to swing the ice sword as Wraith continued to get cut. As she was about to do a blow to the head, Wraith grabbed the sword with his bare hand. He squeezed onto it till it broke. April was shocked. Wraith started to laugh.

"I don't usually go my strongest against women, but you earned my respect." Wraith said as he pulled April in close and punched her in the stomach. He continued to beat her as if she were a punch bag. He never let her go to defend herself. As he continued punching, April created spikes of ice below Wraith and made them stab through his feet. As he winced from the pain, April kicked him in the stomach and got out of his grip. Once she did that, she created ice daggers and started throwing them at Wraith. She then hid behind the wall of ice she made for Huey. Huey started speaking to her.

"Let me help you, he's too strong!" Huey said as they heard Wraith blasting the wall with lava.

"You're in no condition to fight right now, you're too weak." April said as Huey tried to stand.

"I died 128 times, I am not gonna make this 129." Huey said with great determination. Huey then tried to get up, but his bones were to broken to support his weight. April started to reinforce the ice wall as Wraith continued to blast it with lava.

"I don't understand how he is melting my ice." April said as Huey continued to try and stand. "My ice is supposed to be unbreakable. How is he able to destroy it like that. This guy is not someone we want to mess around with. How the hell does he even know you anyway?" April asked as Huey was confused.

"I don't know, it's like he wants me to remember something in my life. My first life." Huey said as he started to think about who he is. April tried hard to reinforce the wall, but it was no use. He busted right through it. He then grabbed April and slammed her into the ground. Wraith then slid April across the ground over to Huey. Huey tried to stand and fight but was immediately knocked down by Wraith. As they both layed there on the ground, Wraith started to speak.

"Two lovers, they live for each other, they die for each other." Wraith said as he started to pick up April. "But what happens if one dies before the other?" Wraith put her in a choke hold and looked at Huey. "I told you what would happen if she ever came back. I told you I would kill her, I told you. Now look at what you did. You're the reason she's going to die." Huey tried to crawl towards her. Wraith kicked him back as Huey tried again. "Pathetic, you're crawling like a dog. It makes me angry!" Wraith yelled as he kicked Huey back again. Huey then tried to stand as Wraith knocked him back down on the ground. Huey watched as Wraith backed away and started walking towards the lava off the edge of the walkway they were standing on. Huey started to beg.

"Please don't, I will give you anything, just please." Huey begged as Wraith started to laugh.

"All I wanted was to kill the only person that could really defeat me. That person is you." Wraith said as Huey started getting upset.

"If you only want to kill me, then why are you killing April?! What do you even call that?!" Huey asked as Wraith answered.

"I call it collateral!" Wraith said as he threw April off the edge. Just as she was about to land in the lava, ice ended up catching her sliding her over to where Huey was. Huey and April were confused as a blast of fire ended up hitting Wraith. Huey then looked at the person that was standing right behind them. His hair was red with white highlights. As he began to walk forward, he started speaking to Huey and April. They then knew who it was.

"Uncle Huey, Aunt April, I'm sorry, I didn't tell the whole truth when you found me." Henry said as he created an ice sword and turned his fists on fire. "My demon abilities allow me to adapt to anyone else's the longer I'm around them. I've been around you guys for a while. You can rest now, I will make sure that this man won't hurt you anymore." Henry then prepared to fight as Huey and April fainted.

"You better be stronger than your role models?" Wraith said as he prepared to kill.

"Trust me, I won't disappoint you, unless you losing is disappointing." Henry said as he threw his ice sword through his arm. Wraith winced as he pulled it out. He tried to break it, but it wouldn't crack.

"This is going to be interesting." Wraith said excited to start the battle.

End of Chapter VII


	8. Rise of the Phoenix

Chapter VIII

My name is Huey Duck, and I am a horrible father figure. I'm letting the person I need to protect, fight for me. I want to stop him, but there's nothing I can really do. I can't feel my body, all I can do is lay here. Lay here next to the one person in the world that I love with all my heart. I'm fine with that. If I'm gonna die, I might as well die next to the person I love. But I'm not fine with the person I love dying for me. Is this how they felt when I challenged Wraith? If it is, I now understand their pain. I need to get up. I need to kill Wraith before he hurts them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **UNKNOWN (Day ?)**

 **Huey**

Huey heard a voice calling to him. It was a voice that he recognized, and was shocked to hear. He woke up on top of a castle in the middle of the desert. He had no idea what was going on, but he did know the person standing in front of him. It was Wraith.

"Where did you take me?!" Huey said as got into a fighting stance. "Where's my family?!" Huey tried to activate his fire, but it didn't work. "Where are my powers?!" Wraith tried to calm him down.

"Woah calm down there, let me tell you everything that's going on." Wraith said as Huey began to listen. "We are in your mind right now. The person you were fighting is Wraith. But I'm his other half. Every demon has a good half to them. Once the evil side starts becoming good, the good side becomes evil and vice versa. Once one side dies, the other takes complete control. But if you die, then I die." Huey was confused.

"Wait, if you're saying you're my demon, then how come your other half is also a demon?" Huey asked as Wraith sighed.

"I'm getting to that." Wraith said as Huey listened more. "If the other side takes complete control, then they will be able to travel through all dimensions. Heaven, Hell, the Shadow Realm, you name it. If you win this, I can take you to Heaven, so you can kill Mark Beaks and send him to Hell." Huey was satisfied with this. "But first, we need to unlock your full potential." They started walking down the castle. The castle had no real purpose it seemed, because there were no rooms. Only a spiral staircase that lead downwards. As they walked, they continued talking.

"None of this explains who you really are." Huey said as Wraith started to get to that.

"Oh right!" Wraith said as Huey listened. "You and your brothers share a bloodline of powerful warriors. Each warrior had an angel watch over them. You and your brothers each have angels of your own. I was assigned as your angel. Both of your brothers have yet to unlock their full potential, but for you, I can help you do it now." As they continued, Huey asked one more question.

"So what am I supposed to call you?" Huey asked as Wraith explained.

"You used to know my name before all of this." Wraith said as Huey was confused. "I'll restore your memories after you unlock your full potential. Then and only then will your power truly flourish. Till then, you can call me D." D then stopped walking and started to speak. "The fire bird dies and get reborn as a new. And this bird goes by one name. It is now time for you to answer." D then kicked Huey off of the staircase for him to plummet down below. "To unlock your potential, answer the question." D said as Huey continued falling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **HELL (Day ?)**

 **Henry**

Henry and Wraith were throwing many punches towards each other. Henry jumped back and made ice come out of the ground and stab Wraith in the chest. Henry then made fire in his fists and punched wraith repeatedly. Wraith couldn't get out, so he just stood still and let him take the shots. Henry then created a vortex of fire with ice in the center. The ice and fire created a mist. It made it impossible for Wraith to see. Henry then created ice spears and threw them at Wraith in many different directions. Wraith was getting more and more angry. Henry then made ice chains and hooked all of Wraiths limbs to them. He then blasted him with flames in all directions. Wraith didn't know which way each were coming from. Wraith didn't like losing to a kid, he felt something he has never felt before. He felt weak, he felt as if he wasn't strong enough to win.

The lava started to bubble up and rise. Henry was looking through the mist and instead of just the shadowy figure of Wraith's body, he saw two red lights on his head. Henry was confused by this, so he started to prepare for something bad to happen. The mist that Henry created disappeared. Wraith melted off the ice chains that Henry made. Henry looked at Wraith and didn't see Weakness, he saw pure rage.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Wraith yelled with deadly intent. Henry could feel his lust for blood. The lava went up every sentence that Wraith spoke. "You think this is funny don't you?! You think I'm weak! I'M NOT WEAK! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL SHOW YOU THAT I AIN'T WEAK!" Henry punched him with his fire fists again, but this time it didn't hurt him. Wraith head butted Henry to the ground. Henry winced in pain. Wraith then took the lava from the volcano and clenched it in his fists. He then stood in front of Henry as Henry spit blood on the ground.

"The real fight starts now." Wraith said as Henry stood up.

"Okay, come an get it alpha jerk." Henry said as Wraith rushed towards him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **HUEY'S MIND (Day ?)**

 **Huey**

D waited for Huey to come up from the bottomless pit that he pushed him in. Huey's mind is faster than then real world time, so six hours on Earth was equal to one year in there. On hell it is even faster. D had waited six months for Huey to come out of the pit. Surely enough, Huey's hand could be seen climbing up the wall. Once he fully picked himself up, he stood in front of D.

"I will now restore your memories, all of them." D said as he tapped his hand on Huey's head. He saw a glowing light and felt everything come back to him. He saw things about himself that he never knew. He looked at D and realized who he really was. "Before you say anything, I'm making up for it every day." Huey then put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know you are, but your other half needs to die." Huey said as he looked at the fake sun in his head. "So where's Rose?" Huey asked as D answered.

"She was never your demon, in fact your demon doesn't even know what to say to you." D said as Huey was confused. "You demon will make himself known in the near future, as for Rose, you'll also find that out yourself." Huey just agreed with what he was saying as he tried to go back into his body. D stopped him. "You're not gonna like this. I can't give you the power if you're not angry enough. I gotta show you this before you go." D showed him Henry fighting Wraith, and it looked as if Henry was losing. Huey was more scared than angry, but he could feel the anger breaking through the fear.

"Let your anger fuel you to act." D said as Huey could feel all the anger bubbling up inside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **HELL (Day ?)**

 **Henry**

Henry tried to defeat Wraith, but he was too strong. There was nothing that he could do. Wraith then laughed as he picked Henry up and slammed him down on the ground. He repeatedly punched him as Henry just laid there. Wraith then looked towards April. He dragged Henry over towards her.

"That's your mom or aunt or whatever she is to you, you care about her." Wraith said as Henry spit blood at his feet. "I knew it. You care a lot about her. Now what your daddy did to me, it made me want to destroy everything he ever had. And if there's one thing I know about him, it's that he's abstinent. But I'm not. Let's see how he feels when I get to his wife before him." As Wraith tried to grab April, he was stopped by Henry. Henry punch Wraith in the jaw, but it was no use, Wraith then head butted Henry to the ground. "SIT DOWN AND WATCH KID!" Wraith yelled angrily as he picked up April. But someone stopped him, and this time it wasn't Henry. Wraith was thrown backwards as smiled.

"You did good Henry, but I'll take it from here!" Huey said angrily as Wraith laughed.

"Here for another beating?" Wraith said as Huey started using his new found power. Huey's flames turned blue and half of his body was that of a bird. Huey had a blue fiery wing on the right side of his body. He also had blue fiery claws on his right hand and foot. "HAHA, YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU FIRE IS BLUE IT CAN STOP ME NOW, THATS RICH! BY ALL MEANS, YOU CAN TRY!"

"You shut the hell up!" Huey said softly but angrily. "I let you beat me up, I let you beat my fiancée up, I let you beat my son up, but if you think I'm gonna let you have your way with April, you have another think coming. This is personal, and not just because of April, Derek." Wraith was surprised that Huey figured out who he was. Huey then continued to speak. "Blue flames are hotter than lava, it's a known fact. Now don't be afraid when you finally see the one thing you feared so much."

"I'm afraid of nothing." Wraith said as Huey laughed.

"Exactly." Huey said as he used his ultimate move. "Phoenix Mode 10%: Blue Flame Overkill!" Huey then launched a powerful blast of blue fire at Wraith. Once the attack was over, Wraith fell to the ground in defeat with a huge gaping hole in his stomach. Huey then looked towards Henry and April. April was still knocked out, but Huey could tell she was okay. Huey then saw the door to Heaven open up. April started to wake up as Huey walked two the door. "You guys go to Dewey and the others. Tell them I'll be a little late to the party." April tried to stop him, but he already made up his mind. Just as Huey was about to leave, him and April both heard a loud bang. Huey didn't see where it came from, but he still looked in the direction of Wraith. Wraith was holding his fingers like a gun and pointed it in the direction of Huey. Huey looked down and didn't see any holes.

"I'm going down, but at least I took one of you with me." Wraith said as Huey eyes grew wide. He looked at April and saw she was fine. Then Henry started to speak.

"Uncle Huey,...I...don't" Henry said as he started to fall to the ground. Huey caught him and started to hold him in his arms. Huey and April both started crying as their adoptive son was about to die in their arms. "I love you guys, so much." Henry said as he was about to pass out. Huey then started to look at the door to Heaven.

"April, go to the others." Huey said as April questioned his strategy's effectiveness.

"What are you going to do?" April said as Huey carried Henry to Heaven's door.

"I'm going to save my son's life." Huey said with intensity. He went through the door to Heaven as it started to disappear behind them. April made her way towards Dewey.

End of Chapter VIII


	9. Oppurtunities Not Taken

Chapter IX

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. My brother Huey just defeated Wraith, one of the strongest of the Sins. The volcano they were in erupted though, so I'm not sure if he made it out. But the huge door we were standing in front of finally opened. It led to a very white space. We chose to wait until Huey and April returned with Henry. As we waited, we talked about how all of this would finally be over. How after we defeat Lord Natas, we would celebrate with everyone who gets brought back. Once Huey gets here, I know for a fact that we can win. From what Light and Dark told me, he surpassed his limits. He ended up winning with a whole new transformation that he just made up in a matter of hours. He truly is something else. Now it's time that we do our part. It's time for Lord Natas to die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **HEAVEN (Day ?)**

 **Huey and Henry**

Huey saw the entrance and couldn't believe it. It wasn't at all what he thought it would be. Instead of just a big white cloud in the sky, it seemed like it was a whole other Earth. The grass was greener than he could have ever imagined. The sky was bluer than the pre-Apocalypse. There was a white city in the distance with all the edges of the buildings covered in gold.

Huey started walking towards the city holding Henry. As he walked to the city, he noticed all of the beautiful, exotic flowers that were on the ground. He noticed the trees and how they were luscious and green. Huey didn't know how to feel about any of it.

Once Huey made it to the city, an angel took Henry from his arms.

"We will take care of him, but there is someone who would love to speak with you." The angel said as Huey followed the other angels. They took him to the tallest building in the city and walked him to the elevator.

"He is on the top floor." Another angel said as Huey pressed the top button. As Huey went up, he heard a song at the end of one of the movies he watched before the world ended. It was a song that came out in the fifties, but it was the perfect song to play to end the franchise. When Huey arrived at the top floor, the doors to the elevator opened. He was greeted by 10 people in a white room. They were all sitting at a long dining room table. Huey knew most of the people sitting there, but there was someone sitting at the end of the table that had their chair turned around. The was an empty chair at the other end of the table.

"Please have a seat." The man in the chair said. Huey knew who the man was and decided to take a seat.

"It seems you were expecting me." Huey said as Mark Beaks finally turned around.

"Because I knew you would come." Beaks said as Huey got more serious.

"You know you aren't supposed to be here." Huey said as everyone at the table listened. "You all deserve to die in hell. There are good people that died and went straight to hell. That should've been you people." Beaks cut him off.

"I never thought we deserved to be here." Beaks said to Huey's surprise. "But do you understand that what happened was the rapture. The people that died before everything happened went to Heaven, but the people who lied about something, or stole something, or even said a swear word stayed on Earth. We are not the only bad guys. We just had an opportunity and we took it. Now we're going to give you an opportunity. An opportunity to save the world from utter destruction. But I have to tell you, there are people that are going to die, and you're just going to have to deal with that." Huey then snapped at him and banged his hands on the table.

"AND WHY THE HELL SHOULD I TRUST YOU!" Huey yelled angrily as Beaks calmly responded.

"Because your little girlfriend Rose is still alive." Beaks said as Huey just stared at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **HELL (Day ?)**

 **Dewey's Group**

Dewey and the group felt the gate that they were standing in front of start to open. The first thing he thought of was to run right in, guns blazing. But that wouldn't be very smart. He decided to wait for his brother. Inside of the gate was nothing but darkness. Everything was completely black. Louie put his hand inside of the darkness and he couldn't see it anymore. He immediately pulled his hand back out of fear. Dewey put his hand in the darkness and could see it. But then something strange started to happen. He started hearing someone speak to him. He looked around and everyone looked as if they were frozen in time.

"I will give you one chance to turn around." The voice said as Dewey listening. "The moment your body passes through the gate is the moment another one of your friends die." He had a very deep voice seemed to have a lot of power. Dewey could tell by the way he talked, but he wasn't backing down.

"Once my brother comes, we're kicking your ass." Dewey said as the voice responded.

"You're brother isn't coming." The voice said as Dewey had a confused look on his face. "He went through Heaven's Gate to save the life of his boy. He will not come back for some time, not counting this of course." Dewey was confused about his abilities.

"Tell me Natas, what is your power." Dewey said as Natas laughed.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you knew it was me." Natas said as he laughed maniacally. "I will not tell you my abilities, because if I did, you would find a way to beat me. I can tell you that time can be involved. But it is not limited to that power." Dewey thought he figured it out.

"So you have every power." Dewey said confidently as Natas responded.

"You are so close to figuring it out, but also so far." Natas said as he pushed Dewey out of the time prison. Dewey pulled his hand out of the gate as quickly as he could. Louie was confused.

"What happened?" Louie asked as Dewey started to sweat uncontrollably. He didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that Natas was inside. Dewey then turned around to see someone running in the distance. It was April. Natas was right, Huey wasn't with her. Dewey was scared to let anyone go inside because he was afraid that Natas had the power to kill them. April approached them as Dewey ran towards her.

"Where's Huey?" Dewey asked as April answered.

"He's in Heaven." April said as everyone gasped. April started to explain further. "No, he's not dead. He's saving Henry. Wraith hurt him pretty bad. But he'll be okay. Then we can go back to being normal. Everything can go back to being normal." Everyone started to smile at that as they started to walk in. Dewey then got in everyone's way.

"We have to wait for Huey." Dewey said anxiously. Louie was confused as he saw Dewey sweating profusely.

"Dewey, what the hell, get out of the way." Louie said as he pushed Dewey away. Dewey immediately got back in his way. Louie got upset. "Are you seriously doing this right now?! We are so close to getting everything back to normal and now you're telling me you're too scared to do this." Dewey tried to explain.

"Louie please, this is not a good idea." Dewey said as Louie cut him off before he could explain further.

"Are you kidding me?!" Louie said angrily as Dewey flinched. "We knew this was a bad idea. We all knew to begin with. You're the one who started this mess, so you should be the one to finish it. When Rank 1 offered you that opportunity to rebuild the world from the ashes, you should've taken it. But instead you decided to act on impulse like you always do. Now we're going to kill Natas, and you're either with us or against us." Out of no where, they heard the voice of someone they once knew.

"Dewey is right, we aren't ready for this yet." Baron said as everyone was surprised by his sudden entry. Destiny ran up to him and hugged him.

"I thought I lost you." Destiny said as Baron was too tense to hug her back. Louie was confused by the whole situation as everyone started welcoming Baron back. Louie decided to shut it down.

"ENOUGH!" Louie said as everyone stopped talking. "Everyone needs to choose a side. Do we want to kill Lord Natas now, or are we gonna wait on a chance of a lifetime. Our freedom is right behind that door. I'm gonna get it whether anyone is with me or not." As Louie walked forward, every one followed. Everyone but Dewey, Baron, Destiny, and Webby. Dewey could just let his brother run to his death. He then jumped in front of him as Louie pulled out a carbon card. Dewey pulled out his swords and pointed one at Louie. "Are you sure you wanna do this?!" Louie asked as Dewey lowered his sword.

"If you walk in there you die!" Dewey said as Louie got angry.

"IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE A THREAT!" Louie yelled as he threw a carbon card at Dewey. Dewey tried to block it but it ended up cutting his arm. Dewey then knew that Louie wouldn't stop until Dewey was out of his way. Louie was using his luck abilities to prevent Dewey from blocking his attacks. Dewey decided that he didn't really want to fight his brother, but Louie didn't care. Louie threw five carbon cards Dewey. Dewey managed to block all of them. Louie was confused by this. Louie then got in close range with Dewey and started using his cards like knives. Dewey managed to dodge everyone of his cuts. Louie was even more confused.

"How are you doing this?!" Louie asked as Dewey stared. "I took away all your luck and I gave my self a boatload of luck. Are you telling me I'm just that weak. Are you telling me that I can't even come close to you or Huey." Louie sounded as if he was defeated. As Louie dropped to his knees crying, Dewey dropped down next to him.

"Louie, if we continued, I would have died." Dewey said as Louie was confused. "I never used so much focus in a fight like that. If I lost just a tiny bit of it, it would've been fatal. I saw Natas in there. He said that if I walk in there again, one of you will die. I don't want anymore of you to die." Louie stopped him.

"We're not afraid of death at this point Dewey." Louie said with confidence. "If we have at least one shot at bringing the world back to what it once was, we're taking it. Even if all of us die in the process, we're taking it. I don't care if I live through this, I just want everything to go back to normal." Dewey decided that his brother was right. He got up and followed everyone into the gate. Once everyone was in the gate, time immediately froze for everyone but Dewey. A man in a suit and glasses suddenly appeared in front of him. The man started to speak.

"Dewford, I gave you a very generous offer." The man said as Dewey was confused. He didn't sound at all like Natas.

"Where's Lord Natas?" Dewey asked as the man answered.

"I can take as many forms as I so please." The man said as Dewey got tense. "Interrupt me again and I will have everyone's head. Now I gave you a very generous offer and you refused to take it." Natas snapped his fingers and half of the group disappeared. All that was left were Dewey, Dante, Iris, Jax, Webby, and April. Dewey was confused.

"What happened, where are they?!" Dewey asked as Natas answered.

"Don't worry, they're back on Earth." Natas said with a smirk on his face. "The green one will surely be devastated when time resumes. But before he's bawling and whimpering like a child, let's have our own fun. I want you to choose which one of these people die. It's a simple game with one simple rule, you can't choose yourself. There are no loopholes in this game, so choose wisely. If you don't choose in 5 minutes, I'll have to choose for you, and you won't like who I pick. Happy pickings Chosen One." Natas said as he disappeared from the world. Time stayed frozen for Dewey while Natas laughed in the distance.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Choices

Chapter X

My name is Dewey Duck, and I made the biggest mistake of my life. After going into this world, I now have to choose someone in my group that dies at the hands of Natas. It doesn't have a loophole so choosing Lord Natas isn't going to work. I don't wanna choose, but I think it's the only way to get most of the group out alive. I have to choose, but I don't want to. This is something that I wish Huey was here for. He'd know what to do. Well it's up to me now. I have to find a way to end this, and kill Lord Natas once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **HEAVEN (Day ?)**

 **Huey**

Huey has already been in Heaven for a month now. His training is coming along great. He was training with Dewey's old master Washi. As they were training, Beaks came along and interrupted them.

"How is he doing?" Beaks asked as Washi addressed him.

"He is fine, you need to leave." Washi said as Beaks refused.

"I just got here, I want to know if my test subject is making good progress." Beaks said as Huey stepped up.

"Don't call me your test subject fool!" Huey said as Beaks was scared. "I have fought countless battles, killed hundreds of thousands of people and monsters, and I killed you single handedly." Beaks added on.

"Technically, your brother was there too. And also, why are you talking like that?" Beaks asked as Huey sounded as if he was Thor. Washi explained.

"He isn't dead, so he isn't accustomed to the atmosphere." Washi said causing Beaks to become even more confused. "His body reacts to our air differently. He turns into what every He was thinking about when he got here. And it seems that he was thinking of the god of thunder." Beaks was still confused.

"Wow, that's not how science works." Beaks said as Washi grew annoyed. He drew his sword at Beaks as Beaks got scared.

"We don't have time for this." Washi explained as Beaks listened. "If he doesn't get stronger within the end of the year, we are doomed. There will be no way to kill Lord Natas. Once he reaches his ultimate power, we are all doomed. The whole universe will be destroyed, and it will reset like none of our advancements in history even happened. And not only will the Earth be destroyed, but Heaven and Hell both." Beaks stopped him.

"Alright fine, I'll watch another time." Beaks said he started to walk away. Huey stopped him and grabbed his hand. Beaks was surprised by this, but not surprised by the words that came out of his mouth.

"Don't think that after this is over I'll forget about what you did to me fool." Huey said as Beaks listened. "Once I kill Natas, I'm coming for the rest of the horsemen. I have an order in which I will send them all back to Hell. And you are last on my list. Cause I want you to see that there is no hope for you. I want you to see the damage you created, that you caused." Beaks then pulled his hand back and responded to his message.

"I didn't create any damage, I created you." Beaks said causing Huey to get more angry. "And besides, the only way you can kill me is by killing Natas. That's impossible for you, by the way." Washi was confused by this.

"What do you mean Beaks!" Washi said as Beaks started to laugh.

"The man that knows everything about the Apocalypse doesn't know about the prophecy of the Blue Swordsman?!" Beaks asked amused as Washi was irritated. "The prophecy states that the king of the underworld will be defeated by the Blue Swordsman single handedly to bring the world back to what it once was. There are no exceptions to this. So the Blood Revenge can't beat Natas." Huey shrugged it off.

"Fine then, I'll just hold him off for an hour." Huey said as Beaks and Washi were confused.

"What are you on about boy?" Washi asked as Huey looked him in the eye with intensity.

"You trained my brother right?" Huey asked as Washi nodded his head. "Then you can do it again. When I go back down to Earth Realm, I'll send him up to the Heavens and then he'll get stronger and win. As long as he wins, the world is as good as saved." Washi agreed on the plan as they continued training. Beaks then walked away looking down at the ground. He started to think to himself.

"He still has no idea why we're training him." Beaks said as he continued to walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hell (Day ?)**

 **Dewey's Group**

Dewey couldn't decide on who to choose, his five minutes were already up too. Once Natas came back, Dewey didn't know what to say or do. Natas then started to speak.

"Have you made a choice, Dewford?" Natas asked as Dewey was to scared to say anything. "If not, I can just choose for you. And might I say, this one looks very promising." Natas pointed at Webby as Dewey acted on impulse. He lunged forward and tried to stab Natas. "See, you can make a choice." Natas dodged and immediately walked to the next pick. "How about this one?" Dewey then lunged forward and tried to hit Natas again. Natas block the sword and pushed Dewey backwards. He looked as if he wasn't even trying. Natas then went to the next person as Dewey tried to attack. Natas loves making Dewey feel weak.

"You are not as strong as you think you are boy!" Natas said as Dewey tried to attack again. "I've lived for whole millennia. I've killed countless Blue Swordsman in battle. The prophecy means absolutely nothing. You can not win. You are weak and foolish, and so is your master. I can't believe he inherited the genes of his ancestors before him. It doesn't matter, because not even his training can save you." Electricity started emitting from Dewey's body. Dewey then attacked Natas with his swords.

"FULL CHARGED BATTERY ASSAULT!" Dewey screamed at the top of his lungs. Dark Dewey and Light Dewey started talking to Dewey.

"This is insane, you are not going to get through his defenses." Light said as Dark disagreed.

"As of right now, this is the only plan of action." Dark said as Light disagreed. It didn't matter either way, because Dewey still attacked with full force. Natas easily dodged the attack and slammed Dewey to the ground.

"Are you done?" Natas asked as Dewey gasped for breath on the ground. Dewey tried to crawl to Natas as Natas stood on his back with one foot. He started stomping on Dewey. "How does it feel to be losing to my weakest form. It might be because you're already too weak from that fight with Sloth. It doesn't matter to me either way. Because you are still too weak to fight me." Natas kept stomping on his back as Dewey just took it. He took the pain because he knew there was nothing he could do. As he laid there, he started drifting to sleep. He saw a figure standing in the distance of a dark room that looked very familiar to him. He saw Light and Dark standing next to him. Light was on his left while Dark was on his right. As Dewey stood there, Dark started to speak.

"To better understand your powers, you need to understand the person that gave them to you." Dark said as Dewey began to walk forward. Light then started speaking.

"This is your demon, she has been wanting to meet you for some time now." Light said as Dewey walked closer.

"She is someone you know, but also someone you don't." Dark said as Dewey walked even closer.

"She hasn't made herself known because she didn't know how you would feel." Light said as Dewey finally made it to where she was standing. He turned her around and saw her tears. It was none other than his mother. He stared into Della's eyes and didn't know what to say. They each gave each other a long hug as Dewey then started to speak.

"I wish I could stay longer." Dewey said as Della agreed.

"I wish you could too, but you can't." Della said as she started to explain his demon abilities. "You see, there are many things that I need to tell you, but I will tell you this. You and your brothers have a demon and an angel. Your angel happens to be yourself, while your demon happens to be me. You're brothers have to find out who their demons and angels are themselves. But you're abilities are stronger with the more fun you have using them." Dewey was confused. How can he possibly have fun at a time of distress. All he did was nod his head in agreement. Once he did that, he was sent back to the world where Natas had taken him. Before he left completely, his mother gave him a few final words.

"I love you." Is all she said before Dewey left completely. And that's all she needed to say.

Dewey was then back. Natas looked at him with content.

"Oh Dewford, you're just in time for your next choice." Natas said as Dewey smiled. Natas took note of this. He then started to frown as Dewey continued to smile while electricity started to emit from his body again. "It seems you've made your decision then." Natas said as Dewey started to speak.

"Yeah, I actually did make my decision you worthless excuse for a god." Dewey said as Natas grew angry at that statement. "My decision!" Dewey started as he lunged forward. He aimed his sword straight for Natas's chest. "IS YOU!" Dewey screamed as the sword went directly through Natas's chest. Natas looked down and it looked as if he was growing unconscious. Dewey smiled as he stared Natas in the eyes. Natas had blood coming out of his mouth as Dewey laughed. Natas then looked Dewey in the eyes. He started to speak.

"Dewford, I can't believe this." Natas said as Dewey started to laugh even harder.

"What, you can't believe how easy it was for me to defeat you?!" Dewey said as Natas answered.

"No, I can't believe how utterly foolish you are to believe that it would be so easy to defeat me." Natas said as Dewey was confused. Natas started to laugh maniacally causing Dewey to be even more confused. Natas then started to speak again. "Dewford, look to your left." Natas said as Dewey listened. As he looked, he saw Lord Natas standing right next to him. Natas enjoyed seeing the fear in Dewey's eyes as he looked at who he stabbed. Natas then put his hand on Dewey's shoulder as Dewey was speechless.

"I just needed one more soul to be able to travel to Earth and back as I please." Natas said to a fearful Dewey. "Thank you Dewford, for insuring the destruction of your world. Now have fun with what little hope you have left." Natas created a portal to Earth and walked right through and resumed time. Once time resumed, the person he stabbed reacted immediately. Her mouth dripped with blood as she looked at Dewey.

"Dewey... I..." She didn't know what to say as Dewey started to cry.

"Iris, I'm sorry..." Dewey said as everyone looked at him. Dante looked as he saw Iris dying by Dewey's blade.

"It's okay Dewey." Iris said as Dewey cried even more. "Thank you for the adventure." Iris said as she looked at Dante running towards her. As Dewey released the blade, Dante caught her and held her in his arms.

"Iris, please, don't go..." Dante said as Iris's consciousness faded away.

"I love you Dante, I'll find you in the after life." Iris said as she gave Dante a kiss goodbye. Her heart finally stopped beating. Dante started to cry the hardest he's ever cried in his life. He lost the love of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Earth (Day ?)**

 **Louie's Group**

Destiny woke up and looked around. They were all back on Earth. She didn't understand how, but they were all in the middle of the woods. They were right next to Dusk's Dawn HQ. But something wasn't right. There were weird looking rocks in a circle around the HQ. Destiny started walking closer as she heard Louie screaming. She started running towards Louie. Once she reached him, she now knew why he was crying. The weird looking rocks, weren't rocks at all. They were the heads of the members of Dusk's Dawn. There were only two members with their heads still attached. They were Louie and Yellow Jacket.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Mystery of Natas’s Power

Chapter XI

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. But I'm also a murderer. I'm a coward, I'm a weakling, I can't do anything right. I killed Iris, the one person that wanted to see the sun more than anyone in the group. She didn't even remember what anything looked like. She would've been so happy to see the aftermath, but now she'll have to settle for the afterlife. It's all my fault, I did this to her. I've failed everyone around me. I've failed myself and I failed my team. When I started this journey, I didn't think any of this would happen. I knew there would be death, but I didn't think it would be this bad. Some of the people I've traveled with didn't even make to the first Horseman. I have to live with the fact that I killed a member of my team with my own blade. I still don't know his abilities either. But I do know one thing, and that thing is that there is almost no way to defeat Natas. He is in fact the strongest we have ever faced. But now that we see him in person, I believe that we have a chance. A very small chance, but still a chance. Any chance is enough to save the world. I believe that we have one shot. One very far shot to get this right. And we have to hit it right between the eyes. We're going to go through that portal, and we're gonna give it all we've got. This is our last opportunity to make things right. And I'm taking it, for everyone who isn't here with us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **NATAS (Day ?)**

 **Earth**

Natas look at his surroundings. Everything was dark and gloomy. The sky was black but the sun was still out. He could feel the souls all around him. He just needed a soul that was strong enough to unlock more of his potential. He started to walk forward, until he saw a sanctuary. It looked like it had died off. He saw head lying everywhere.

"I guess my demons made it here before me." Natas said to himself as he walked to the sanctuary. Just then, he heard a scream. He could feel the life that surrounded the place, though it was very little. He didn't feel the need to run to them, it didn't really matter anyway. He never let his prey get away. He always found a way to get them even if they escaped. As he walked he saw them sitting in the distance mourning for their brethren. As he saw who the people were, he was overjoyed.

"Green Gambit will be a fine sacrifice." Natas said as he licked his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **HELL (Day ?)**

 **Dewey's Group**

Dewey didn't know what to say. He had killed Iris with her even fighting back. He felt as if it wasn't real. But it was, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"This is all your fault!" Dante said with anger. Dewey didn't know how to respond. "If you didn't rush into Hell, none of this would've happened. We could've let Rank 1 live and that would be the end of it. But no, you had to go and do this shit. AND NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" Dante started sob. "Iris is dead, and there's nothing we can do to bring her back. I want her back Dewey, I need her back." Dewey didn't say anything as Dante tried to pull himself together. Dante then looked at the portal back to Earth. He took out his pistols and took out the rubber bullets. He replaced them with real bullets this time. "I'm done playing games, time to kill this bastard." Dante walked through the portal and turned back to Dewey. "You're just gonna stand there murderer?!" Webby started to intervene.

"ENOUGH DANTE!" Webby yelled as Dante yelled back.

"AND OF COURSE YOU WOULD DEFEND YOUR FUCK BUDDY!" Dante yelled as Dewey pointed his sword at Dante's neck. Dante was surprised by this and didn't say a word. He felt a dark aura around Dewey that nobody has ever felt before. Dewey let his sword down and with black eyes, Dewey looked directly into Dante's.

"I'm going to be the one to kill him." Dewey said as he stepped into the portal. They were all back on Earth, and they were now trying to find Natas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Louie mourned for his lost comrades, he felt a powerful presence walking towards him. It was Natas, and Louie was ready to kill him. Louie throw a carbon card at Natas. Natas caught it as Louie activated his ability. He took away all of Natas's luck and gave himself all the luck. Natas laughed at this.

"Do you think I need luck to kill you?!" Natas asked as Louie retorted.

"No, but I have a lot more luck than you." Louie said as he spoke more. In fact, I doubt that you can even hit me right now." Natas then created a sword in thin air. He aimed it towards Louie.

"Is that a threat?" Natas asked as Louie threw a carbon card at him. Natas tried to slash it in two, but it ended up hitting him. Natas seemed confused, but it wasn't enough to stop him from killing Louie. "I just need one of you to die so I can activate my ability. Once that activates, I'll be unstoppable and there will be nothing you can do about it. I will enslave the surviving population and have then be my personal servants. Nobody will stand in my way once my transformation is complete." Louie was confused by what Natas was saying.

"Complete transformation, what the hell are you talking about?!" Louie asked while Natas suddenly appeared right in front of him. Louie was even more confused and jumped back. When he jumped back, Natas appeared in the same place. Louie was scared at this, but he knew he was safe. His luck hadn't wore off yet. Natas then kicked Louie in the stomach and threw him to the ground. Louie has no idea what was going on, nor did he know the extent of his power. Louie then started throwing more carbon cards at him. Natas started to block them with his fists.

"All I need is one of you triplets to die, that's all I need." Natas said as he looked directly into Louie's eyes. "Just die already and this will all be over soon enough. All you have to do is die and the world belongs to me." Louie didn't know what he was talking about. Natas then started to explain. "You three are the only thing keeping me from being able to control the world and all the lives in it. I can not kill the Blue Swordsman until I kill one of you. The prophecy prevents me from using my full strength." Louie caught something in the words that came out of Natas's mouth.

"So there is another prophecy." Louie said as Natas grew shocked. He couldn't believe that he gave that information away. Natas then grew worried about what was going to happen if he were to tell his group. Just when Natas thought that things couldn't get any worse, he felt himself get cut by a sword. The sword did not belong to Dewey, it belonged to Killer Bee. Natas was appalled by this swiftness.

"I serve the leader of Dusk's Dawn till the very end." Killer Bee said as Louie started to tear up. It was not of joy, but of sadness. He had led his group to their utter demise, but they still wanted to follow him. Killer Bee could see how upset he was, so she reassured him with a saying he knew all to well. "Even in the darkest of days, there is still a ray of hope shining through the darkness. With every dusk, comes a new dawn." Louie started to gain confidence as she said that. Just then, Louie noticed something about Natas. He hasn't moved from the spot he was standing in. Not a single muscle. Louie didn't understand what he was doing, but he knew it wasn't good. Just then, Natas appeared right behind Killer Bee. Louie was too slow to stop it, but Destiny ended up getting there first. She kicked him away as Killer Bee used her speed to slice Natas in the chest. Natas then looked at his chest.

"I see that your demon ability is super speed." Natas said as he immediately healed his wounds. "It seems that I have underestimated all of you. I think I'm going to have to use my full power to fight you." Louie then started to smirk as Natas felt a sword slice into his back.

"Are we too late for the party?!" Dewey said with a smirk of anger. "Cause I want to end this once and for all."

End of Chapter XI


	12. Enter—Huey

Chapter XII

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. We are now gathered together in front of lord Natas. This will be the last time any one of us dies because of him. We will defeat him and bring back the world to what it once was. I know we can beat him, I now know that we can beat. So it's time that I stop doubting myself and my abilities and it's time that I start using them to kill Natas. It's now or never, and I think I have waited long enough. I'm not gonna stop until Natas is dead for good and wiped away from the history books.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natas looked at everyone who opposed him. He felt so much anger and rage, but he couldn't help but laugh. All of these mortals dare to oppose a god. He could hardly contain himself. He looked at Dewey and laughed in his face.

"I make you kill your friend, I make lose all hope, and you still try to challenge me." Natas said as Dewey held his two blades up ready to fight. "I like you Dewford, I enjoy your existence. It's too bad that none of you will exist after this. I'll make sure of it." Natas then tried to attack Dewey, but Dante shot Natas before he could do anything. Natas was annoyed by this and turned his attention towards Dante. He then appeared right in front of Dante as Dante shot Natas right in the stomach. Natas was confused by this. "How did you know where I was coming from?" Natas asked as Dante looked at him with complete composure.

"I know your secret." Dante said as Natas was surprised. Natas did not expect someone to figure out his power so quickly. Dante then punched him with his hurricane fists to deal extra damage to Natas. It did almost nothing to him though. "You can stop time around yourself and one other person. Whether that person knows that you stopped time or not is on them. The reason you need to kill one of the triplets is because with their souls you can upgrade this power so that only you can stop time and no one can see. But if you get out of range from the person that sees the stopped time, time ends up resuming. Also, you need to have full focus to activate it." Natas couldn't believe that he figured it out so quick. "You can also give this ability to people who are unconscious I presume." Natas didn't like the fact that Dante figured everything out so quickly. But then Natas started to smile.

"Thank you for reminding me." Natas said as time stopped again. Natas tried making his way towards Louie, but suddenly he got shot in the side. It was Baron that shot him, he awoke from his unconscious state. Natas now had no plan of attack, no way out of this. He didn't know what to do. Just then, an army of demons started to stampede towards all of them. He was saved by his minions. As Natas tried to make his escape, the group split up into teams. There were five people that would go after Natas. Those people were Dewey, Louie, Dante, Webby, and Killer Bee. Everyone else was fighting against the army. Natas looked at his pursuers as he attacked Dante. Webby blocked it as Dante shot Natas. Natas then tried to attack again, but Louie threw his carbon cards as Killer Bee and Dewey slashed him with their blades. Natas was beginning to believe there was no way out of this. Until he remembered something.

"It doesn't matter how many times you hit me, I am immortal." Natas said as he attacked all five of them at once. They were now outmatched. Natas then created a giant sword made of blood. He hit everyone with the sword. Dewey and Louie didn't give up as they both kept attacking him with everything they had. Natas blocked all of their attacks, but the Louie used all of his luck while Dewey used the power of his electricity. Dewey was going as fast as the speed of light as he slashed through Natas countless times. Louie then asked Dewey to give him time to activate his ultimate ability. Dewey agreed to buy him some time. Webby also got in on the action as they teamed up against Natas. As Dewey sliced through Natas, he pushed him towards Webby. Webby would use her mastery in martial arts to push Natas back towards Dewey. They coordinated their attacks perfectly enough to prevent Natas from attacking. Natas was annoyed by this and waited for an opening. As he waited, Louie was charging up all of his luck into his coin. Killer Bee then decided to join the fight.

Natas found an opening and threw Webby away from him. Killer Bee then replaced Webby's position and continued the onslaught. Dante then got up as Louie continued to charge the luck into the coin.

"Do you need any help?" Dante asked as Louie answered.

"I don't think they are gonna hold him off for very long." Louie said as Dante pulled out his pistols. "I need you to protect me in case things don't end up looking so good. Dante agreed and protected Louie.

Dewey and Killer Bee continued to prevent Natas from attacking. Natas once again tried to wait for an opening. Dewey and Killer Bee were starting to slow down because of all the energy they were wasting on the attacks. Natas used this to his advantage and grabbed both of them before they could even think. He slammed them both into the ground and pushed them over to where Louie was. Natas then turned his attention to Louie as Dante began firing his bullets. Natas deflected them all with his sword as he started walking towards them. Dante tried to keep Natas away, but it was no use. Natas punched Dante out of the way and tried to grab onto Louie. Just then a ball of fire came hurdling towards Natas. Natas tried to dodge it, but it was too late. The ball of fire knocked Natas back, away from Louie. The ball of fire then dispersed into the form of a person. It was none other than Huey. He was covered in flames and he looked older and stronger than he used to be. He then started to speak to Dewey.

"Here, take this." Huey said as he handed Dewey a feather. "It will take you to Heaven, you are going to have to train for 3 years. That is the equivalent to 3 hours on Earth. If you're worried about everyone else, don't. The only reason I'm asking you to go is because of our back up plan. Hopefully it won't come to that. But personally I think I can handle everything by myself. He's not as strong as the others thought he was. Now go, you can't waste time sitting here. I'll handle everything by myself." Dewey was confused by this, but he took the feather anyway. A light started to shine down upon him as he started to ascend to Heaven. Everyone was confused by this, but Huey did not care. Huey then faced Natas.

"So you're the guy the everyone in Heaven is talking about." Huey said as Natas got up from the attack made earlier. "You're don't look as strong as everyone says you are. I have been training a long time just to kill you. I guess my training went on for a little too long considering I'm already stronger than you. How about I kill you where you stand." Huey then appeared right behind Natas and hit him with his flaming fist. Natas didn't know how it happened, but the next thing he knew I was flying in the direction of Dusk's Dawn HQ. Natas was confused and he felt an emotion that he has never felt before. Huey then notice how different Natas started to look.

"That look on your face, do you know what that entails?" Huey asked as Natas looked at him. "That look entails fear. Fear that everything you worked so hard for is coming to and end. Fear that we, the mortals, have already won. Fear of your own death. I know you don't want to die." Huey started walking closer as Natas started backing away. He didn't know he was crawling back until he was already doing it. Huey then smiled as his fire in his hand went from red, to blue, to black. "I'm going to make sure you pay for the crimes you committed. I'm going to make sure that this world is a much better place without you in it." Huey then hit Natas with everything he had. Huey kept blasting him with black fire balls until he thought for sure he was incapacitated. Huey then grabbed Natas and pulled him over to where Louie was. "Time for you to be judged." Huey then threw Natas to the ground in front of Louie. Louie then looked Natas is the eyes and flipped the coin. The coin was on the death side. Natas looked on in fear as he felt his body feel the sweet embrace of death. Huey, Louie, and the rest looked on at Natas happy to see him die. Louie then looked at Huey and smiled. He was happy that his brother was alive an this was all over. Huey then turned to walk over to where Louie was. He turned his back to the now dead Natas. As Huey walked towards Louie, Louie did the same towards Huey. But Louie noticed something. Louie noticed that Natas's arm was moved. Louie didn't want to think anything of it, so he just walked and hugged his brother.

"It's over Louie, it's finally over." Huey said as Louie agreed.

"This journey has been so long and hard." Louie started as Huey continued to hug his brother. "Now it's over. Now the world will go back to normal. Now we can live our normal lives." As Louie said that. Everyone of their friends that went on the journey with them came from over a nearby hill. They were happy that this madness was finally over. Huey and Louie were left in the center of the battlefield thinking of how they are going to live their lives now that everything is going to be back to normal. Before they could think of anything, Huey came to a realization.

"How come nothing is changing back." Huey said as Louie was confused.

"What do you mean?" Louie asked as Huey explained.

"After Natas dies, the world is supposed to go back to how it's supposed to be. But it's not. Nothing's changed and it doesn't make any..." Huey cut himself short when he turned to see that Natas's body was not behind him anymore. His body was no where to be found. "What the Hell?!" Huey said fearfully as Louie looked at his brother in fear.

"Where did he go?!" Louie asked as Huey tried to search the area.

"No he couldn't have." Huey said as Louie was too terrified to think. "He couldn't have survived that, it makes no sense. How could he still be alive. He should be dead. The world should be back to normal. Everything should be..." Huey then ended up on the ground somehow and he didn't know why. Just then he was looking at the place he was standing before. This time he saw his brother Louie standing there with a blank expression on his face. That's not all he saw. He saw Natas standing there with a metal object piercing through Louie's chest. Louie started to cough up blood as he looked towards his brother one last time with a smile.

"This time... I saved you... how do you like it?" Louie asked addressing to the time Huey died for Louie to have medicine for his illness. Natas then pulled the blade out of Louie's chest as Huey looked on in despair. His brother had just been stabbed right in front of him. He will never get to see his brother again.

"It seems I have underestimated the two of you to the point where I had to use some dirty tactics to kill you." Natas said as he threw his now bloody sword on the ground. "I don't need a sword to kill you, because I simply can not die at the hands of anyone but the chosen one. Huey then got increasingly angry. His rage made his flames burn the ground beneath his feet. He was now floating in mid air and everyone was confused and terrified of this power that Huey had come to possess.

"I think it's time to do something that I didn't think I would need." Huey said as Natas was intrigued. "I'm guessing that you can now stop time without having another person in that space with you."

"You guessed correctly." Natas answered.

"Then you don't mind me using a power that will most likely kill the both of us." Huey said as Natas was confused. Huey pulled off his shirt and it revealed all the scars that he endured during his training. Huey then held out his left had to the side and ignited his arm in flames. "These are... the flames of the Heavens." Huey said as a pitch black fire was ignited onto his arm.

End of Chapter XII


End file.
